In This Together
by KibaKibbles
Summary: 17-year old Zia and Carter are in for a surprise after a night of bliss, whether they like it or not.  Rated T for subject.  Contest entry for Animal Charmer 11's contest. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Contest entry for ILuvZarter's contest. **

**Chapter 1:**

Carter held Zia close as they sat on the small sofa in Carter's bedroom. Carter's heart was racing as he breathed in her scent, she smelled like a sweet spice. He ran his hands through her medium length jet black hair, delighted at the feeling of it tickling his finger tips. He leaned his head forward breathing in her scent before capturing her mouth with his. She tasted like strawberries and mangoes.

He trembled slightly as Zia ran her soft hands down his chest.

"Are you sure?" Carter asked her softly.

Zia smiled gently, "Positive."

Carter kissed her and the rest, well the rest is just the start to a strange beginning.

**3 weeks later**

Zia paced around her room nervously. She had missed her period, she was nauseous, and she had a strong craving for pickles. She hated pickles!

"No, no, no. This can't be happening, I'm only 17!" Zia yelled to her empty bedroom. She sighed as she realized how foolish she looked, yelling at no one. She looked at the pregnancy test that was sitting on her night table, she was too afraid to see the results.

Zia reminisced about everything that had led up to this nervous ordeal. After finding Carter and Sadie a few years before and together defeating Apophis she had taken up residence at the Kane mansion with Carter, Sadie and Amos. Of course she fell for Carter, he was sweet, funny, determined, brave, a great kisser…

It would've been crazy had she not fallen for him. That's why that night three weeks ago was bound to happen. Amos had taken Sadie out for the day leaving her and Carter home alone. They had watched a few movies cuddling up on that wonderful sofa, no! That terrible, evil, and seductive sofa. Then she lost her virginity, but they had used protection. That was the only semblance of hope that kept her from going into full panic mode.

"I have to do this. I'm Zia, host of Nepthys. I've been chased by crazy magicians. I helped defeat Apophis. I can do this. I can do this," She repeated that a few times before picking up the stick. She dropped it after seeing the plus sign. She didn't know what she was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding me for the past month now?" Carter asked Zia as they stood in her bedroom at 1 AM in the morning. Zia had finally agreed to have a talk after a frustrating month of her avoiding him.

Every time he tried to talk to her something would suddenly come up. When he tried to kiss her she would pull away, at dinner time she was silent, on the way to school she was silent. Carter was worried, angry and frustrated at Zia. He didn't know if she was tired with him and had another guy, but he tried to ignore those thoughts. Zia was not the deceitful and lying type, at least that's what he kept trying to tell himself.

"Yes," Zia sighed and sat down on her bed staring at her hands, "I might as well tell you. I can't hide it from you forever."

"You're seeing another guy aren't you? You want to break up with me? Well I won't let you. I want to be with you Zia, I always have and I always will," There was no way his pride could handle her dumping him easily, he would fight for her.

Zia looked up at his distraught face, she looked confused.

"I know I'm not the coolest guy on the planet. I know I dress like an old man, and I know I'm stupid for giving up my powers as a host, but I won't lose you Zia. I can change if you want me to-"

"Stop," Zia interrupted.

"No Zia! You haven't let me speak for weeks. You need to understand that I lov-"

"I'm pregnant!" She screamed at him, "I'm not cheating on you, I never would. I'm 17, my family is dead, I'm in a foreign land, and I'm pregnant."

Carter's brain stopped processing, all he could hear was the word "pregnant" repeating endlessly in his mind. He didn't want to believe it, they had used protection. They had done what they were taught to do, but apparently Sex-Ed was just a boring class full of lies.

"B-but we, I…"

Zia continued to stare at him as she tried to study his reaction. Carter couldn't think in the suddenly growing smaller room, he had to get out somehow. The room was suffocating him. So he did what any scared, nervous kid would do and ran out of the room, ran out of the house, ran away from it all.

* * *

**This chapter broke my heart to write. I was like, "Carter why you run away?" And he was like, "It makes for better drama." :P**

**Also FFnet is broken and I can't update my other two stories, so this story gets priority (at least until the bug is fixed).**

**BTW Thanks for the awesome reviews! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 months pregnant**

**Chapter 3:**

"_You're better off without him"_ said Nepthys' voice in her head.

Zia had stared in shock at the door Carter ran out of, for hours that night. Of course she had thought of him taking the news badly, in fact she expected it. But in the back of her mind she had hoped that he would find something good in the situation.

"No, I'm not. But I can survive without him," Zia responded.

It had been a month since Carter ran away and he was still missing. Amos and Sadie had spent a few days searching for him; they were worried about why he would suddenly leave without telling anyone. Zia hadn't told them about the baby but she knew she would have to eventually. Her stomach was starting to bulge.

"_Men, typical mannish behavior. You know if Set hadn't been such a jerk we could've raised Anubis together_," Nepthys said.

The goddess had been Zia's only comfort in the ordeal. She offered her advice and would monitor the baby's health as they shared their body. Zia would be forever grateful.

"Are you still puking?" Sadie asked her from the hallway.

"I wasn't puking," Zia lied.

"Whatever, I need to use the loo so can you please hurry up."

Zia rolled her eyes but gathered her items and left the bathroom. Morning sickness was a pain.

After another boring school day Zia walked home alone, Sadie was hanging out with a few of her friends after school. Zia paused as she approached the shopping center that was located on the way to Kane mansion. She smiled to herself as she got a wave of the munchies, she could use a nice warm cinnamon pretzel dipped in chocolate sauce and covered with Jalapeños peppers.

After finishing her snack Zia decided to look around the mall. When she walked by a baby store she froze.

"Don't go inside Zia," She muttered to herself as she pressed her hand to her stomach, "It'll only make this more real."

But she couldn't stop her feet from walking into the brightly lit pastel themed store. There were mothers with strollers and little kids running around the racks of clothing and shelves of toys. It was a tad overwhelming as she stared at a new and foreign world she was going to have to get used to.

"Are you looking for anything Miss?" A store employee asked her.

"Oh, no. Just browsing," Zia smiled politely and quickly walked away from her towards a section of nighties for infants.

"They're so small," Zia held a little outfit and marveled in awe at how tiny it was.

"Another teenage pregnancy. Typical, all these girls are running around with their legs open wide. What do they expect?" Zia turned around to see two older women whispering about her.

Zia felt her face burn and rage boil inside of her, "You two don't know anything about me! And if you don't want to find out more, which I suggest you don't, I'd walk away from me and never talk about me behind my back again."

The two women cringed and quickly pushed their strollers away from her.

Zia scowled in embarrassment and shame at what just happened. The stares and snide comments were only going to get worse with the coming months. She felt herself slipping into panic at the realization that in just 6 months she would be solely responsible for another life. Zia wondered if she could really do everything alone, she needed Carter.

"_Don't worry dear, everything will be alright,"_ Nepthys said calmly. Her words were like a caress on her cheek.

Zia took a deep breath. "Everything will be alright," she repeated. She could do this without Carter. No, she would have to do this without Carter.

* * *

Carter knew he was a coward. He was the lowest low of all the men in the world. What kind of guy ran out on their pregnant girlfriend? A scared, heartless, stupid and coward kind of guy would, which is exactly what he was. After a few weeks of roaming around New York and sleeping in hotels (with his emergency credit card), he was now sitting on a boat in the Lake of Fire on his way to see his father and mother to tell them about how much of a failure he was.

"What brings you down here Carter?" Anubis asked after popping up suddenly on the deck of the boat.

"I need to speak to my dad."

Anubis nodded and suddenly they were in the throne room. He saw his dad smiling at him from his throne and Carter felt incredibly guilty, in a few minutes there would nothing for his dad to be proud of him for.

"Carter! My son, it's great to see you. It's been a while since you and Sadie visited. Where is Sadie by the way?"

"I came alone. I have something to talk to you and mom about. It's kind of important."

His father frowned in worry but motioned for Anubis to find his mother. After a few moments Anubis returned with his mother. Ruby Kane immediately ran over to him and gave him a big hug. Carter wanted to return to being a little kid and let her hold him forever.

"Now, what did you want to tell us Carter? Is something wrong? Is Sadie okay?" His mother's voice was full of concern.

"Sadie's fine…"

Carter squirmed nervously, he had thought of different ways to tell his parents that he was going to be a father but in the heat of the moment he wasn't sure what to do.

"Mom, dad, I did something that resulted in something that I don't think you'll like," Carter glanced at their worried faces.

"Tell us Carter, we're your parents. We're here to help you," said his dad.

"I, we... Zia's _pregnant_," Carter mumbled the pregnant part.

"Zia's what dear? I didn't hear you."

"_She's pregnant_," Carter mumbled again. His face was burning in shame and his heart was pounding.

"Carter please speak up, we can't help you if you don't tell us," his dad said firmly.

Carter inhaled a quick breath of air before blurting out, "She's pregnant, Zia is pregnant and I'm the father."

The two of them, and Anubis who had stayed in the throne room, gasped. His mother had a frozen look of shock on her face and his father was frowning.

"Didn't Amos teach you about using protection?" his father yelled at him. Carter's mother hugged him sympathetically but Carter pushed her away. He knew he didn't deserve her hugs.

"That's not all. After she told me I ran away. I haven't seen her for a month," his dad's frown intensified and his mother's expression changed into furry.

"You left her?" his mother screamed at him.

"I was scared!" Carter protested, though he knew he was in the wrong.

"March right back onto that boat and go back to her! I can't believe we raised you to act this way Carter," his mother's voice was full of disappointment.

"You didn't even raise me," Carter blurted out. He immediately regretted saying that.

His mother had tears running down her pale cheeks, "I'm sorry mom I didn't mean that."

Ruby shook her head and walked over to where his father was standing and he gave her a hug.

"Carter I've never been this disappointed and angry at you," Julius said as he held Ruby, "I can understand you making some mistakes, but I really thought I raised you better than this. You're saying hurtful things to your mother, you've left the girl you always acted crazy about when she needed you the most. It's like I don't even know you anymore."

Carter didn't know what hurt the most, knowing he was such a screw up or hearing his dad say it out loud.

"I'm sorry dad and I'm really sorry mom. I didn't mean what I said, I know you would've been there had things with the House of Life hadn't been so messed up. I just don't know what to do, that's why I came here. Tell me what I have to do."

His parents talked amongst themselves for a few minutes before Julius returned to his throne.

"Carter do you want to raise the baby?" his father asked him seriously.

"I don't know. I just can't imagine being that responsible. I mean, I'm the guy who still has to get his little sister to kill a spider if I see one. But if I must I will try."

His father sighed," I want you and Zia to give your child to the House of Life to be raised there. I don't feel you two are ready for the responsibilities of parenthood. Especially if you ran away after she told you. I will talk with Amos since he is the Chief Lector. After the baby is born it will be given to others to be taken care of."

"But dad, aren't you going to ask Zia?" Carter didn't think Zia would like people making such a huge decision for her.

"No, the child is also my grandchild and your mother agrees. We're going to do what's in the best interest of the child."

Carter was stunned, he couldn't believe his parents were saying this. He and Zia had to have some power over everything that was going on, it was their baby! He had to get to Zia and warn her about what his parents were planning. He just hoped she would forgive him.

* * *

**And no, this story will not have Evil!Julius and Evil!Ruby. Just stick with it; parents just try to be parents sometimes. **

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm on spring break so I'll probably post a chapter every day, and especially since I can't add chapters to any of my other stories. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**FLASHBACK: ~1 year earlier~**

It was the celebration of the defeat of Apophis and the stating of Amos as Head Lector. Zia had grown tired of the party that was being held in a large mansion in the new aboveground part of the city of Heliopolis. She retreated to the verandah of the mansion smiling as she looked at the happy faces inside. It was nice to see joy after such dark times.

"Why aren't you inside?" Zia turned around to see Carter standing a few feet away. "Sorry if I snuck up on you," He said grinning at her.

"I just needed some alone time. Everything is still sinking in. I'm not sure if I should be happy that it's over, or sad at the amount of deaths."

"If you want me to go, I can," Carter said nervously as he started to walk to the door to the mansion.

"Stop Carter. You can stay, I don't mind being with you," Zia really didn't. She had hated when they were separated and secretly rejoiced during the times they were together. She wasn't used to these feelings and didn't know what they were.

"I don't mind being with you either," Carter came and sat next to her on a marble bench.

They sat without talking to each other, laughing at the joyous people inside dancing as they slowly shifted closer and closer to each other so that their shoulders and thighs were touching.

"Zia, if I tell you something do you promise not to laugh?"

Zia smiled, he had asked her this before and it normally resulted in him saying something dumb making her laugh, "No."

"I love you."

Zia's breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat. That wasn't what she expected.

"So that's what that is," she muttered to herself.

"What is what?"

Zia looked up at his confused face, "Whenever we have to split up I always get angry at the people around you. I can't stand that girl, Jess, who always insists on touching you and that other girl, Amara, who is always talking to you," Zia didn't know what was coming over her, she would never say these things before but now everything was spilling out of her.

"I always feel like smiling whenever I see you. When I'm next to you I have to resist the urge to touch you. I feel like I can do anything when I'm with you and-"

She was interrupted by Carter's lips on her own. They were warm and soft and just as wonderful as she imagined them to be. She felt a spark, no an atomic bomb running through her. Her normally calculating mind stopped all thoughts as she focused on his touch.

Carter pulled away first as she gasped for air. He smiled nervously at her, "Sorry. It's just, you love me too right?"

Zia flushed but nodded. That's what it was, love.

**~Present day~ 3 months and a few days pregnant**

Another few days passed and Zia developed a routine. Wake-up, eat breakfast, puke up breakfast, walk to school, try to pay attention, come home, eat and sleep. She felt like a robot that was dissociated from the world.

"Zia," a familiar voice called her name as she approached the Kane mansion. She recognized the voice but continued to walk to the door, she wondered if hearing the voice of her runaway ex was a side effect of pregnancy.

"Zia wait! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the boy grabbed her arm.

Zia swung her other arm and planted her fist on his face knocking him to the ground. It felt good to hit him. She ignored his cry of pain and him shouting for her to stop and walked inside to her bedroom, locking the door with magic behind her.

"_Well that was interesting,"_ Nepthys laughed in her head.

"Not now," Zia buried her head into her pillow and groaned she was hungry again. Why was she always hungry? !

Zia forced herself out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She stopped mid-step as she saw Sadie talking to him. To that idiot, loser, traitor, heartbreaker Carter who was sporting a nice black eye.

"Carter's back Zia! Isn't that great?" Sadie grinned, not noticing the awkward tension between the two of them.

"I'm just giddy with joy," she responded sarcastically. Zia grabbed a pickle and a bowl of salt and made her way back to her bedroom.

"Zia, wait," Carter grabbed her arm as she tried to leave. She swung for his face again but he dodged this time.

"Why did you leave me?"

"I-I was just confused. I didn't know what to do, when you told me you were pregnant I just-"

Sadie gasped, "Wait, you're pregnant Zia? Well that explains a lot. And you! Is that why you left Carter? I didn't know you could be such a heartless ass face."

Carter sighed, "Sadie can you leave us alone, I need to talk to Zia alone."

Sadie looked at Zia questioningly, and Zia nodded. Sadie shrugged and left the two of them alone, after giving Carter a hard whack on the head.

Zia looked up at Carter's face. He had a look of pain and extreme sadness, Zia had to look away in fear that she'd lose herself to him. She didn't want to forgive him easily, and she knew that a piece of her would always be damaged from what he did no matter what awaited them in the future.

"I bet you want to know where I went."

Zia glared at him, "No, not really"

Carter ran a nervous hand through his messy curly hair, "Well I went to visit my dad and mom. I just didn't know where else to go I was scared and it was so sudden. You being pregnant was honestly the last thing I imagined you wanted to talk about."

He paused to see her reaction, but Zia remained silent and glaring at him. As if he didn't think she had been scared too.

"I told my parents about the baby. That's why I rushed here! I mean that's not the only reason," he said as she started to walk away, "I was going to come back anyways but the point is they want to give the baby up for adoption as soon as it's born. They're going to give the child to Amos to be raised by the House of Life no matter what we say!"

Zia frowned, "They can't do that. It's my child."

"Yeah, well they are unless we do something about it. You do want to do something right? I mean, you don't want to give the baby up do you?"

"I don't know. I don't know how good of a mother I'll be. What if I screw it up? I get anxious whenever I even think about it. But I do have a feeling that I should raise her, I think it's a girl," She smiled at remembering her dream from the other night in which she had held the most beautiful baby girl.

"I'm nervous too. That's why I left so suddenly. I'm disappointed in me Zia and I do love you, but I ran away when you needed me most. I failed you, but I don't want to hurt you again. Can you forgive me?"

Zia wanted to jump into his strong arms and let him hold her forever. She wanted for them to forget the past month and reform what they had; she wanted him to be a good father and herself a good mother. But a few words weren't going to fix the pain he had caused her. It would take more time.

"I can't forgive you Carter," His face fell at her words, "But, I want to try and make something work between us even if it's just friendship. For the baby."

Carter still looked at her visibly upset but then gave her a weak smile. "I won't let you down again Zia and I will follow whatever decision you make."

Zia nodded, "Then pack your bags because we're leaving."

"What?"

"They're not taking my baby. They can't get her if they can't find her. You did say you'd follow whatever decision I made right?"

"Yeah, but don't you think they'll find us?"

"We've hid from the house before, it can't be that hard," Zia knew that was probably a huge understatement.

"Fine, but we should leave soon before Amos gets back."

"Wait!" they both turned around to see Sadie at the door of the kitchen, "If you're both leaving I'm going too. I'm not leaving my future niece."

Zia smiled at her enthusiasm, "I guess we're in this together."

* * *

**AN:/ I need baby name suggestions! Girl names! I'll choose the one I like the most to be the name of the girl.**

**At****mythomagic****:** Originally I had it where he was only gone for a few days, but it didn't create enough conflict. I also thought it would take him time to get to his parents and it would take him time to come to terms with things.

**At ILuvZarter: **You're in my mind! Lol, I'm going to have to change some stuff to make it not so predictable. I had this planned out from the beginning and you caught on easily. :P

**At ****asia53:** Thanks for the support! I hope I win too, this is my first pure romance fic and it's actually more fun to write than I thought it would be.

**At ****CheyRainAwesomeness****:** I didn't intend to make them too mean. Just strict because they really don't think Zia and Carter are able to raise a child at that point in time. And yes, Carter is a jerk. It sucks writing him that way though, so I want to include flashbacks.

**At ****Chick With Brains****:** I'm trying to keep them in character and realistic so thanks for saying I am so far! I've never dealt with teen pregnancy personally but I've been researching through google about other people who have gone through similar things (and I just watched Knocked Up and Juno a few days ago :P).

At Non Malum : I was thinking it would be weird to host a god too. During awkward moments when you're on the toilet or taking a shower, I'd find it very creepy. Maybe the gods close their eyes through it? :P Riordan never explained that.


	5. Chapter 5

**I had a hard time choosing a name. I liked them all really! So I just went with the one that was mentioned by multiple people. Sorry if your name didn't get chosen. Maybe I'll use some later in the story! ;)**

**Chapter 5:**

Carter smiled as he watched Sadie and Zia interact. They were currently on a bus ride west, where they were exactly going they didn't know. The three of them agreed to stop when they all agreed on the location, so far Sadie complained about the south being too humid for her hair thus they continued west.

"When will the baby start kicking?" Sadie asked curiously as she stared at Zia's stomach.

"I don't know, but Nepthys says she can hear a heartbeat," Zia smiled and rubbed her tummy.

"Let me feel!"

Zia nodded and Sadie put her hand on Zia's stomach. "I don't feel anything," Sadie pouted.

"Kicking won't begin for a few more weeks. At this stage the baby is only 3 inches tall and it's starting to develop fingernails," Carter looked at their shocked faces as he spouted out facts he had learned from a baby book, something that he had picked up on his way back to Zia from the Land of the Dead.

"And you know this how?" Sadie asked.

"I bought some baby books. I have to know how my little boy is growing," Carter smiled as the two of them glared at him. They both insisted it was a girl, but Carter had a hunch it was a boy.

"It's a girl Carter," Zia frowned at him, "I had a dream I was holding the most beautiful girl in the world. She had little tuffs of black hair and the prettiest eyes."

"I bet they were your eyes," Carter said smiling at the thought of a tiny Zia.

"We should name her Cleo!" Sadie said suddenly.

"We?" Carter and Zia asked at the same time.

Sadie crossed her arms over her chest, "As Aunty Sadie, I think my lovely little niece should be called Cleo, short for Cleopatra. I really love that name, it's exotic and sweet."

Zia smiled, "I guess I like it too. I was thinking Ophelia, or Diana, or even Andrea - but Cleo is nice."

Carter groaned. His boy wasn't going to be named Cleo, "How about Fierce or Vicious?"

Sadie punched his arm, "Those are the lamest names ever, and besides give up on thinking _she's_ a boy. Zia knows more than you, she does have it inside her stomach."

"Inside her placenta," Carter corrected.

"Whatever. Cleo is a great name, and if you want you can call her Leo. Besides didn't you promise to follow whatever Zia said?" Carter nodded, it wasn't as cool of a name as he would've liked but he didn't think he'd win against the power of the XX chromosomes and he did promise Zia.

They sat in silence as they stared out of the bus window passing over corn fields. Soon Sadie fell asleep, since she was in the middle she alternated resting her head on Zia and Carter.

"You bought baby books?" Zia asked him quietly to not wake Sadie.

"Yeah, I mean I don't want to be unprepared. I'm really serious about this now Zia. I meant what I said, I won't ever leave you again."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

Zia nodded and Carter hoped she believed him. They had both acted civil with each other but it didn't feel the same. He missed when she'd think he didn't notice her looking at him or when they'd find somewhere private and kiss. He wouldn't give up until he got that back.

Hours passed and they arrived at their next stop in Cincinnati Ohio. After trips to the bathroom and buying snacks with his uncle's cash they stood outside of the gas station stretching their legs.

"We should stop soon and find a place to live," Zia said as she yawned. Carter noticed she had barely slept on the bus.

"It's too humid here," Sadie grumbled.

Carter knew Zia wouldn't be able to handle being on the bus too much longer. "We'll go west a bit more, but as soon as Zia sees somewhere she likes we will get off," he wasn't really asking Sadie if she agreed or not, and Sadie seemed to understand.

They rode on the bus through the night. Carter noticed Zia was unable to get a good sleeping position.

"Let Zia rest her head on your lap," he whispered to Sadie.

Sadie nodded and whispered in Zia's ear. Zia smiled at her before shifting in her seat so that she was lying down and resting her head on Sadie's lap, she instantly closed her eyes. Sadie fell asleep shortly after. Carter watched Zia sleep - hypnotized by her breathing and how cute and vulnerable she looked when she was asleep.

"Thanks," Zia whispered with her eyes still closed.

Carter smiled and leaned back in his own seat, falling asleep shortly after.

Hours passed and after a night's sleep they awoke to find themselves somewhere in Illinois (AN:/ I'm choosing Illinois because I'm from there, thus more accurate).

"I think we should stop here," Zia said after coming back from the bathroom, "I've been nauseous the whole trip and it's getting worse every time we go over a bump."

After gathering their backpacks they called a cab to drive them around the town of Rockford (AN:/ I'm not from Rockford but it's near Chicago for reference points). First thing they needed to do was to rent an apartment. Carter knew it would be risky to use a credit card because it could be traced, so before they left New York they had withdrew $3000 from their uncle's emergency bank account he had set up for them. $3000 probably wouldn't last them too long so Carter was going to look for work as soon they found a place to live.

They spent a few hours searching through a newspaper and driving to different apartments before deciding on one. It was an older building but it was in a nice quiet area. Their landlord was a nice lady named Riley, she agreed to lower their rent fees due to their situation.

"I guess this is our new home," Sadie said as they walked around the apartment.

They had an open kitchen which connected to a small living room. Two bedrooms, meaning Sadie and Zia were sharing the master bedroom, one bathroom and a laundry room.

"This is exciting," Carter smiled at the girls, it was the start of a new life. Everything was scary and new but at least they were together.

* * *

**AN:/**

**I'm going to the zoo all day tomorrow for a school trip so I dunno for certain if I can update tomorrow (but I'll try!).**

**And I think the contest requires Anubis, so I'm going to figure out a way to add him soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:  
**

Julius Kane sat in his throne room brooding. He'd spent the last few days worrying about his son – about how his little boy was going to be a father soon. It was a frightening thought that his child who he still remembered taking his first steps and his first day of Kindergarten producing a child. That's why he and Ruby had come up with giving up the child to the House of Life. He didn't want Carter and Zia to give up their life while they were so young.

"Lord Osiris I've got bad news," Anubis ran up to him.

"As if I need anymore. What is it?"

"Carter, Zia and Sadie are missing. The head lecture doesn't know where they are."

"How long have they been gone?"

"A few days, Amos said he can't track them with any spells."

Julius felt his anger rising. He should've known that they would need someone watching them. Now he had 3 clueless teenagers roaming around the country alone with a baby on the way.

"Amos said he'd be willing to send out magicians to look for them," Anubis said cautiously as he looked at Julius' furious face.

"Tell him that's fine. Tell him I'll also send my own help. Gather Kek and Sobek."

Anubis gasped, "But those aren't the most pleasant gods Lord Osiris. Kek is rather nasty."

"However they are excellent at finding those who do not wish to be found. Are you going to disobey me Anubis?"

Julius watched Anubis struggling with his emotions, "Fine Lord Osiris, I'll bring them to you."

Julius watched Anubis teleport away. It was risky sending Kek and Sobek to find the children, they didn't have the kindest reputations, but they were the best at tracking people. He'd make sure his children and Zia wouldn't be physically harmed but they needed to be found. Everything Julius did was for what was best to them in the future. He hoped they'd understand that someday.

* * *

A week had passed since the three of them moved into their apartment. And everything was going terrible. Carter complained about the mess Sadie left every morning in the bathroom. Zia complained about Sadie eating all of her food. And Sadie was stuck listening to everyone bicker.

Sadie was starting to question whether moving in with her brother and his knocked up ex was a good idea. She had to deal with them having intimate moments shortly followed by them yelling at each other about something stupid. Plus, sharing a room was not cool at all. Especially when she was woken at dawn every morning to the sound of Zia puking.

"I'm so bored," Sadie groaned as she watched TV. Daytime television without cable was hell. She was stuck watching either soaps or lame kid shows.

"You can always go outside and play," Zia told her in annoyed tone as she ate an ice cream Sunday.

"The cops will think I'm ditching and we'll get into even more trouble."

Zia rolled her eyes, "You and Carter always forget what you are. Use your magic, a simple glamour spell will do the trick."

Sadie jumped off the couch, she had forgotten about that. She spent a half hour playing around with her appearance. The end result was what she hoped she would look like in 4 years. Long blonde hair, 3 inches taller, no zits, her teeth weren't crooked, and a curvier figure. She looked almost as pretty as her mother.

"See ya later Zia! I'll pick you up some more pickles while I'm out," Sadie yelled out before walking outside. It was a chilly fall day and Sadie was glad at the feeling of freedom. No school, no adults, no police stopping her. Only bad thing was that Carter only gave her an allowance of $20 for the month.

She set off to the downtown area of Rockford. There weren't any kids out her age so she didn't have anyone she could tag along with. She ended up going to a café and ordering tea and a chocolate chip cookie.

As she was eating she noticed a very hot guy enter. He looked like he was in his late teens and had medium length black hair that fell over his dark brown eyes, and pale skin. He reminded her of Anubis in a way…. That's when she froze, it _was_ Anubis! They were in deep crap, there was no doubt that if Anubis discovered her he would tell his father about where they were.

She quickly grabbed the menu and tried to cover her face, although she didn't look 15 anymore - she still looked like Sadie.

"Nice disguise."

Sadie ignored him and pretended that she was still reading the menu.

"I know who you are, Sadie."

Sadie groaned and put the menu down, "Well hello Anubis. You've found us, congratulations!"

Anubis smiled and took the seat opposite of her. Sadie felt her heart thumping furiously. She had never gotten over that crush from when she was 12.

"It was a bit challenging, but I followed your trail," Anubis stared at her making Sadie even more nervous. She began to wonder if her hair was still neat or if she had crumbs on her face.

"What trail? We were perfect!"

"Well obviously you weren't. It's okay though, I've gotten rid of it. You three forgot to purchase your tickets with cash."

Sadie forgot about that. It wasn't until after they bought their train tickets that they realized they shouldn't be using a credit card.

"Wait, you got rid of our trail?" Sadie wondered why he would do that. Her dad would punish him if he found out.

"I don't always agree with what I'm told," Anubis explained. He grabbed her hand and held it in his own, "I can't let them get you. Your father won't listen when I try to tell him that there are other ways to handle the pregnancy situation. He's dead set on having it taken away from you guys."

Sadie smiled at him, his hand was so soft and warm and his eyes were so beautiful. She shook away those thoughts, she still had to make sure they weren't in trouble of being discovered. "What do you get out of this then?"

Anubis looked taken aback, "Why do I have to gain anything from this? Can't I be doing this out of the kindness of my heart?"

Sadie looked at him skeptically and Anubis smiled, "Really I don't have one. Well besides gaining the approval of a beautiful girl like you."

Sadie blushed but smiled, he had called her beautiful. It was the best compliment she'd ever received.

"Also promise me that you won't tell the others I have met with you today."

"But I can't lie to them," Sadie rolled her eyes when he looked skeptical, "Well I_ can_, but why should I?"

"Because I want this to be our little secret" he gave her a sly smile, "And if too many people know it can be troublesome."

Sadie nodded. She'd keep her promise and wouldn't tell the others. She trusted Anubis and knew he had their interests at heart.

Anubis grinned at her before holding her hand to his lips and kissing it like a prince from a movie. "I have to go, I was only supposed to check up on a minor god and I don't want Lord Osiris - erm your father to get suspicious."

Sadie knew her face was red and nodded at him.

"Oh and watch out for suspicious looking people or things, if it seems odd run." He gave her one last smile before dissipating into thin air leaving Sadie wondering what was coming for them.

* * *

**AN:/ Sorry if this seems rushed. I wanted to get something out today.**

**Thanks for the reviews! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**4 months 2 weeks pregnant:**

**Chapter 7:**

"This move sucks I'm going to bed," Sadie groaned before shuffling to her bedroom and leaving Carter and Zia alone on the couch.

The three of them had decided to watch "The Ring" together on one of Carter's days off from work. Sadie had sat on the middle of the couch and with her gone she left an open space. Zia pretended to not notice Carter inching closer to her and focused her attention on the movie.

They reached the scene where the phone rang and Zia felt herself tensing. She cursed herself for being afraid but tried to hide it from Carter who was smirking at her.

"If you want we can watch something else."

Zia frowned at him, "I'm fine!"

They continued watching the movie and by the end of it Zia was sitting pressed up against Carter. The credits rolled and Zia looked at Carter to see him smiling mischievously.

"What? I wasn't scared!"

Carter reached his hand up and brushed a few strands of lose hair from her face. She froze at the intimate act. They both stared into each other's eyes, losing themselves.

"Then why are you squeezing my hand?" Carter smirked at her breaking her from the trance.

Zia immediately released the hand she didn't realize she was squeezing and scooted away from him.

_Brrrrrriiiiiinngg _

The phone rang suddenly which was odd since it was about 1 AM in the morning. Zia wondered who could possibly be calling. Especially since only Carter's work and the landlady were the only people who had their number.

_Brrrrrriiiiiinngg_

"Should I get it?" Carter asked calmly.

"No, I'll answer." Zia walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other end.

"Hello, anyone there?" Zia was thoroughly freaked out after another few moments of silence and hung up the phone. "They probably had the wrong number," she laughed nervously to Carter.

Carter frowned, "It's a bit creepy don't you think? We just finished watching the ring and the phone rings but no one answers." Zia glared at him, he was trying to make her scared.

"Well I'm going to bed. Whoever called probably just had the wrong number."

Zia walked towards her and Sadie's room when all of a sudden _Brrrrrriiiiiinngg. _She froze, there was no way that movie was real.

"Are you going to pick it up?" Carter looked at her worriedly.

Zia walked back to the phone and put it up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Seven days."

Zia's heart raced and she dropped the phone. Perhaps their DVD was cursed and they were doomed to die in a series of tragic event in 7 days! She began to formulate a plan based on the plot of the movie, all she had to do was make a copy of the DVD and make someone else watch it. Then she'd be safe.

"We have to burn a copy of the DVD!" Zia screamed at Carter who was staring at her, "Why aren't you moving? We don't have much time!"

Zia ran to the TV and grabbed the DVD after she realized Carter wasn't going to do anything, he was probably frozen with fear. She knew she would have to protect them all. A duplication spell allowed her to create a second copy of the DVD.

"Now we just have to send it to someone…" Zia contemplated the people in the area. It wasn't fair to send them a DVD of death but it was the only way to free them from the curse.

"Zia," Carter said but Zia ignored him. She had to think of a person, she thought of sending it to Riley, their landlady, but she had been really nice to them. Then there was-

"Zia!"

"What? Can't you see I'm thinking! I'm trying to save our lives."

"Calm down, it's just a joke," Zia looked at his half face. He was trying not to laugh.

"A joke?"

"Yeah, we just wanted to scare you a little. Sadie was the one who called, she used magic to disguise her voice. Funny wasn't it? You should've seen your face," Carter couldn't hold back his laughter.

Zia wanted to drown Carter right at that moment. After months of puking and having to pee all the time he had the nerve to play a prank on her? Then she felt tears running down her face, sadness replacing anger.

"Woah, why are you crying?" Carter came next to her and hugged her.

Zia punched him hard on his chest and began to cry more from the pain of her knuckles on his hard muscles.

"I'm sorry Zia, it was just a joke," Carter tried to hug her again and this time Zia let him.

"My hormone levels are fluctuating like crazy. I want to cry and murder you at the same time," Over the past few weeks she had experienced rapid mood changes. Nephthys had told her that it was the mood swings that were common during this part of pregnancy. And her mood swings were crazy just the other day Zia had almost choked Sadie to death after Sadie had eaten the last pickle before erupting into hysterical laughter and then crying herself to sleep.

Suddenly Zia felt a sharp pain in her stomach. It felt like something was poking her insides.

"Ow, something is punching my stomach," Zia groaned as she kneeled on the ground clutching her stomach. Carter stayed right by her side and rubbed her back.

"Should I take you to the hospital?" Carter looked panicked.

Sadie ran into the room, "Oh no. Carter killed her with his dumb prank."

"It was your idea!" Carter screamed at his sister, "And she says something is punching her in the stomach."

"You mean the baby is kicking?" Sadie rolled her eyes at them, "The baby is kicking. You guys seriously need to calm down."

Zia touched her stomach and sure enough she felt a tiny force kicking her. She smiled and felt more tears flow down her cheeks. The baby's kicks made her feel truly connected to the tiny life growing inside of her.

"I guess little Cleo is angry at her daddy's prank," Zia whispered. She rubbed her stomach as the baby continued to kick.

"Can I feel?" Carter asked her.

Zia nodded and brought Carter's hand to where the baby was kicking on her round stomach. She smiled as she watched his eyes twinkle and a big grin spread on his face.

"This is amazing."

Sadie knelt down next to them and put her hand on Zia's belly. "It's aliiiive!" she yelled as she pretended to faint.

Zia rolled her eyes at her and continued to rub her stomach. The feeling of a deep unconditional love ran through her, there was definitely no way anyone was taking her baby.


	8. Chapter 8

**5 months pregnant**

**Chapter 8:**

Zia was horrified as she stared in the mirror. She was huge. Her butt was big, her thighs were big, her stomach was getting huge! Everything was big! "I'm hideous," She muttered.

"No you're not," Carter said from behind her making her jump in surprise.

"Shut up Carter. It's not fair, you should get fat too."

Carter smiled sheepishly, "I can if you want me too. I'll eat as much as you and never work out and we can be chubby together."

Zia stared at him hurt, Carter's smile quickly changed to fright.

"Not that you are chubby! I mean, we can both _get_ chubby! Because you aren't cubby _yet_!"

Zia felt tears running down her cheeks. Her hormones were still completely insane.

"Zia, how about I take you out for dinner and a movie. You've been stressed lately and I just got my paycheck for this week."

Zia glared at him, "Of course, you just want to feed the already fat pig. I bet you're happy that I'm this big so that you can gloat about how good looking you are compared to the mother of your child." Zia approached him and poked her finger in his chest as he backed up into a wall, "How can you be so heartless. I'm the mother of your child Carter! And you want me fat?"

Carter stared at her in horror. Zia suddenly felt very hungry which was a huge change from the last few weeks of her feeling to nauseas to eat.

"Let's go to that Italian restaurant down the block!" she said happily, completely confusing Carter.

Zia glared at Carter who was gaping at her, "I said I want to go. Do you refuse to feed the mother of your child? Do you want me to starve?"

Carter quickly shook his head, "No, I'm sorry Zia. We can go now." He grabbed her coat and his own and helped her put her coat on.

"Should we ask Sadie to join us?"

"No, she said she was going out tonight. She's been acting really strange lately, but I guess she's made some friends so we shouldn't be too worried."

Zia nodded and they started walking to the restaurant. It was a cold, as it was the middle of winter. Zia began to shiver, Egypt even in winter wasn't as bad as in Illinois. Carter walked closer to her, their shoulders were touching. Zia felt herself heat up as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't want our baby to get cold." Zia smiled at his excuse but stayed close to him.

The Italian restaurant was small and dimly lit. Zia was thankful that it wasn't very crowded because lately she had started to become very self-conscience of her appearance when she ate. It was silly to be upset about being a little chubby when she was pregnant but she had taken pride in her appearance before and all the changes were so sudden.

They got a seat next to the window and quickly ordered their meals. Zia felt herself becoming insecure after an older man and woman noticeable looked at them and began to talk about them. Zia hated how even though she didn't know them, she could feel ashamed.

"Excuse me, but can you stop talking about us. I do believe it's impolite to pass judgment about those you don't know," Carter said to the couple. They glared at him stopped muttering about her and Carter.

"Thanks, you don't know how many people will talk about me behind my back, or even worse to my face. After the 10th time I've just begun to ignore it. I just hate how it bothers me ."

Carter frowned, "Just tell me when it happens and I'll make sure they leave you alone. No one has the right to talk about you like that. You shouldn't be ashamed of anything Zia."

"You know, you've matured a lot these past few months. Before I swear you'd have been too embarrassed to say anything, you were always self-conscience. Now it seems we have reversed personalities, I feel so weak."

"Don't say that," Carter grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, "You're still that girl, you're not weak at all. You're the bravest person I know. You were able to deal with everything. You didn't try and run away, like I did. I'm the weak one. This whole idea of us starting new lives, I would never have been able to do it on my own. I wasn't even able to tell my dad that I didn't agree with him taking our baby. Don't ever think you're weak Zia, you're the strongest girl I know."

Zia felt her emotions swelling up inside. Carter really knew how to say just the right things.

"And I can still kick your butt," she joked.

Carter laughed, "Most definitely."

They finished their meal and walked to the movie theater and bought tickets for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Zia smiled as they cuddled in their chairs. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her body.

"Ouch," Zia whispered as she felt the baby kicking. After the first time Cleo kicked there wasn't a day of rest. Her baby was going to be quite the wild child after she was born.

"Again?" Carter whispered his eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"Yeah, I'm going to go the lobby. She always stops after I walk around for a bit."

Zia quickly got up from her seat and walked to the lobby and started pacing. It was no use though, Cleo was having some sort of dance party in her placenta because she was going nuts with the kicking.

"Shhh. Come on Cleo, it's not nice to kick mommy too much," She walked briskly and rubbed her stomach in an attempt to soothe her.

"She's being stubborn again?" Carter asked and Zia glared at him.

"She clearly gets it from her father's side of the family."

Carter laughed, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Zia grumbled to herself about Carter's bad genes and continued to rub her belly. At this rate they were going to miss the remainder of the movie.

"Let me try," Carter held her still by her arm and kneeled in front of her so that his head was level with her stomach. He pressed his mouth against her belly, "Hey Leo, I know you're probably upset that your mommy keeps insisting you're a girl but can you lay off the kicking for a while, at least until the movie is over?"

Zia glared before pulling away from him.

"I'm just kidding," Carter smiled at her and moved in front of her belly again, "I'm sorry for teasing your mommy. But she's really nervous and happy at the same time because she's going to be a mother soon. So she's not eating properly and hasn't been getting enough sleep lately. That's why I really wanted to take her out tonight because she hasn't had a chance to relax for a while. I'm really excited too. I can't wait to meet you and I want you to be a healthy little guy – or girl! But mommy needs to relax for that to happen, so please stop kicking." Oddly enough the baby stopped.

Zia blushed at Carter's display. It was so touching, and he had said all of that in front of a pretty crowded lobby. Zia glanced around at the people who were giving them smiles and awing at them.

"Common, let's go somewhere more private," Zia pulled Carter to his feet and dragged him outside.

"You don't want to see the end of the movie?" Carter asked once Zia found a more isolated spot inside the park next to the theater.

"No, it's fine. I'm just- did you really mean what you said in there? About being worried for me and all that other sweet stuff?"

Carter brushed his hands through his hair, he always did that when he was nervous or embarrassed. "Yeah. It's just- well I really love you."

Zia stared at his warm brown eyes and his soft smiling lips. Before she knew it she had leaned her head forward and met his lips with her own. Their kiss was gentle and sweet, as if they were kissing for the first time. But then a fire seemed to erupt inside of him, his mouth consumed her as if trying make her ba jump out of her body. Zia wrapped her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss, he cradled her head in his hands while slowly caressing her hair.

Zia didn't know how long they sat there tongue battling, but she didn't feel cold and she didn't want to ever leave him. She couldn't believe how much she had missed them together like this, embraced in each other's arms. Almost as if they were one, an inseparable pair. Except that was a lie. She quickly regained her composure and pulled away.

His brown face was flushed and his eyes were wide. Zia didn't say a word and quickly stood up and began walking home. He followed behind, she knew he was probably confused. She was confused. The fear of getting hurt again had made her stop.

They reached the front of the apartment and Zia unlocked the door. The two of them made their way up the steps to their apartment. Zia pushed the door open and started to her room, she didn't feel like talking about what had just transpired. She opened the door to her and Sadie's room and froze.

Why was Sadie making out with Anubis on their bed?

**AN:/**

**Spring Break is over T_T. And I have 2 tests in the next two weeks T_T. However, I have basically a month left of school so it's not all bad**. **Just don't expect too many updates. I still need to finish my other story.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**I don't have time to write to each individual comment but:**

I'm sorry if I'm teasing you ILuvZarter with what's going on! Zia is starting to loosen up but I imagined it would be really hard to completely accept him too fast. But she definitely loves him though.

Also I don't think Sadie is that stupid to miss Zia's growing tummy, Chick with Brains, but at the same time I think if Zia wanted to hide something she'd be good enough to do it. I guess I could've written that Zia was using glamours or something along those lines…

I'm glad people liked the Sanubis. I re-read the end of the last book (After buying another copy of it) and I really liked their dialogue at the end. So originally I was trying to avoid coupling them, but I like it now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Sadie looked up horrified upon seeing the face of Zia in the doorway. She watched as Zia stared wide eyed at the two of them before quickly escaping from the room.

"I guess they came back earlier than I thought they would," Sadie mumbled to Anubis who was still laying on top of her.

"We should probably talk to them before she gives herself a heart attack," Anubis muttered in her ear, sending shivers down her body. He kissed her deeply before sitting up and helping Sadie into a sitting position.

Sadie groaned at having to explain to Zia, and probably her brother about her new and very short lived secret relationship with Anubis. She fixed her now messy blonde hair and stared at Anubis's own hair. She loved running her hands through it resulting in his hair sticking up as if he'd been struck by lightning.

"Let me help you with that, you look crazy," Sadie ran her hands over his hair in an attempt to make it more presentable. He smirked at her and leaned down to kiss her again. His lips gliding along hers slowly and softly.

"I told you they were doing something!" Sadie quickly pulled away from Anubis to see Zia in the doorway with Carter this time. She blushed as she saw her brother staring at her and Anubis in shock.

"Erm, I-we. Well, you saw us. There's nothing else to explain," Sadie put her hands on her hips and glared challenglingy at the two of them.

"I think you two have a lot to explain. For starters, how does Anubis know we are here?" Carter's eyebrows were furrowed at Anubis.

"Well maybe there's still a lot to explain," Sadie knew it was time to come clean, "For starters he found out about where we were weeks ago because we used our credit cards that time to buy tickets, but he's promised not to tell dad or anyone." Zia and Carter immediately looked relieved.

"And since then I've kept it a secret from you guys about Anubis." 

"How long have you two been in the sucking each other's faces off phase?" Zia smirked at them.

Sadie blushed, "He just kissed me for the first time today. We both kind of confessed to each other." Sadie had planned to tell Anubis during the next time she saw him of her true feelings. She hadn't expected a reply though, and a movie later they were making out all over the house. It was kind of a good thing Zia and Carter had arrived because she hadn't been thinking at the point they were in her bedroom.

Carter seemed to be reading her mind when he asked, "Why were you two in your bed then? I hope you weren't going to do you-know-what. I mean, you saw what's happened to me and Zia."

Zia glared at him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Carter smiled sheepishly at her, "Aww, I don't mean it like that. I just mean, it's been hard on us - mainly you with the baby. I just don't want Sadie to go through what we are going through right now."

Zia still glared at him but turned back to Sadie, "I don't think Anubis needs the sex talk," Sadie laughed at Anbuis's blushing, "But Carter's right, this is a lot harder than it looks. I don't think you two should rush things. A condom for us wasn't 100% effective, there's always a risk."

Sadie sighed at the awkwardness of the conversation. Of course she wasn't ready, she could barely stand having watched Zia puke every morning. Just imagining herself vomiting that much made her queasy. Not to mention she liked her slim appearance, not that she'd ever tell Zia that. She also wasn't sure if Anubis was 100% committed. He was a god after all and he could probably have any girl he wanted.

"I know, I guess we just got carried away a little."

"Well I should get going, I stayed longer than I thought I would. I still have some work to do with your father," Anubis said to the three of them.

Sadie looked at him worriedly, "When am I going to see you again?"

Anubis smiled at her and squeezed her hand, "Unfortunately I'm being teamed up with another god to search for you three. So It won't be for a while, but I'll try to keep them away from you guys. They still think you're around New York or in California."

"That's good," Carter looked relieved, "How are my parents taking the news of us being gone besides sending people after us?"

Anubis sighed, "Your dad is really mad about it, no matter how much I try to persuade him that he might be acting to rashly he insists on having your kid be raised by the House of Life. Your mom is worried about all of you."

"I wonder if we'll ever see them again," Sadie muttered. She saw Carter give her a sad glance, they both didn't like abandoning their parents.

"They'll calm down one day. Until then be wary of anything strange or suspicious. Some of the gods your dad has looking for you are a bit questionable. They normally aren't afraid of inflicting pain first and asking questions later." Zia and Carter looked like they wanted to ask more questions but Anubis held up a hand, "I really have to go."

Sadie glared at Zia and Carter and gave them a look with her eyes for them to scram from the room. They took the hint and left, Zia smirked at her as she left. After the bedroom door was shut Sadie immediately threw herself in Anubis's arms. He leaned down and their lips met. She felt him smile against her lips and she pulled away to see him smiling.

"What?" Sadie asked curiously.

"I'm just really happy. Most people stay away from me, and with everyone being locked up for some millennia it's just nice to be with someone I really care about," His usual cheeks had a trace of pink as he admitted his emotions that he was good at hiding.

"I'm really happy to be with you too," Sadie said shyly. He kissed her lips one last time before teleporting away.

**AN:/**

Took me a while to get this out. I have a lot going on in the next few weeks and Calculus is getting a bit hard so expect slow updates. I was on Spring Break last week that's why I was updating every day, that is not going to be normal.

And I'm going to hold back on the Sanubis for the next few chapters, this is a Zarter challenge after all…

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all liked the cliffhanger. I'm just sorry for leaving you all hanging for so long.


	10. Chapter 10

**6 months pregnant**

**Chapter 10: The Day to Win Her Back (Part 1)**

"So does everyone know what they're supposed to do?" Carter asked Sadie and Anubis as they sat in the kitchen.

"We're ready," said Sadie and Anubis.

"Great then let's put this plan into action!" Sadie and Anubis grabbed the paper that had their itinerary and quietly left the apartment.

Both of them had been helping Carter for over a week in a plan to create the greatest date ever for Zia. Carter hoped that after it was over Zia would realize that they were meant to be together for always and they would become a couple again. That's why he had put a portion of all of his paychecks and planned for weeks for this day.

Speaking of which, he had to cook breakfast for Zia who was still sleeping. Thankfully she had gotten past her being constantly nauseous and wanting to eat everything that was gross phases. He was confident in his cooking skills, over the past few months of living without a baboon as a chef he had learned how to cook. That's why he was going to prepare her a feast; bacon, sausages, eggs, pancakes, potatoes, fruit salad, and a mango smoothie.

After an hour of cooking the apartment smelled yummy, he hoped she hadn't woken already from all the ruckus he had made. And luckily the kitchen only looked like a category 3 hurricane passed through. Carter grabbed a plate and tray and loaded it with food then he walked to her and Sadie's room to find her still asleep.

"Time to wake up Zia," Carter said to her in a sing-song voice. She was sprawled out on her back over the queen sized bed, her mouth was open wide and drool leaking out of the corners. Carter smiled at the site of her. Her pregnancy seemed to enhance her beauty. That and no matter how Zia looked, Carter would only have eyes for her.

"G'way," Zia groaned at him. It was only 9 AM but apparently Zia had gotten used to being a late riser.

Carter leaned down gently ran a hand down her shoulder, "Common Zia I have a surprise for you. I think you'll like it."

"Too Sleepy," Zia muttered with her eyes still closed.

Carters sighed, frustrated at her lack of enthusiasm. He had spent a lot of time cooking for her to let it go cold. Gently he shook her by her shoulders but her eyes remained shut. Then he ran his fingertips over her large belly when and wham!

She punched the tray he was holding and the food and mango smoothie went flying all over his clothes, his face, Zia and the bed.

"What the f-?.!" Zia shouted as she sat up angrily.

Carter stared in horror at all of his hard work now spread out in the room. "Your breakfast," his words came out weakly as he stared at what was supposed to be the start of an awesome day completely ruined.

Zia must've realized what happened because her face looked more worried than mad, "Oh Carter, I'm so sorry. I was asleep and you tickled me and it was a reflex. I didn't realize you cooked me breakfast, I thought I was dreaming."

Carter gave her a small smile, "It's cool, I can cook you some eggs real quick." Carter took in a deep breath of air. He wasn't going to let a minor setback stop this day, he'd just prepare more food.

"That's sweet of you but let me help this time," Zia offered, "It's my fault anyways and I could use more cooking experience."

Carter nodded, "But first I guess we should get this mess cleaned up. You can take a shower, I'll get more sheets for the bed."

Zia agreed and carefully walked to the bathroom as she tried not to get more food on the floor. Carter quickly changed the sheets and put the others in the laundry machine. By then Zia returned and they began preparing the food, working side-by-side.

"You have to chop the mango like this," Carter said coming from behind her and wrapping her hand in his to demonstrate how to cut it.

"Oh," Zia said. Carter froze as he realized he was spooning her. She didn't seem to mind though as she wasn't moving away.

"Perfect," Zia said as she smiled proudly at her mango slicing skills.

"Yup perfect," Carter said not talking about the mango. He leaned his head forward and rested it on the back of hers, breathing in the familiar sweet spice. He smiled at how perfect their bodies seemed to fit together. They were like clay.

"I think the sausages are burning."

Carter pulled away and quickly ran to the stove to turn the sausage off. It was too late though the remainder of the sausages that hadn't been ruined earlier were now burnt little sticks.

Laughing he ran his hands through his hair, "Oops, I guess I was a little distracted."

Zia smirked, "No worries, there's still bacon."

Carter threw away the sausages and put the bacon on the skillet. He stood in front of the stove and watched the skillet like a hawk observing its prey, he wasn't ruining the remainder of the breakfast. Zia walked over and stood next to him, they both stood staring at the bacon sizzling on the pan. After the bacon was finished, and wasn't burnt or undercooked they prepared eggs and pancakes.

Then they set up their plates on the table and sat down across from each other. They both smiled in awe at the feast they had made for themselves.

"Let's eat!" They both shouted and raised their forks ready to dig in.

WHOOSH! Carter watched in horror as the table leg broke and all the food fell to the floor as the table leaned.

"Oh my gosh!" Carter couldn't believe his luck. Was this some kind of signal that he shouldn't eat a nutritious breakfast that day? Or maybe it was a god having their fun teasing him.

"That was unexpected," Zia stared at Carter's upset face.

Defeated, Carter walked to his bedroom, shut the door behind him and fell face first into his bead. After 10 minutes or so he heard a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Zia asked.

"Sure," Carter muttered into his pillow. The door creaked as she walked in and he felt the bed shift as she sat down.

"I'm sorry about breakfast," Zia said as she rubbed his back soothingly.

Carter groaned into his pillow. He was defeated, his perfect day for Zia had been ruined at the very start. Maybe they weren't meant to be, maybe that's what everything meant.

"You've been planning this day for a while now haven't you?"

Carter looked up shocked. Zia smiled softly at him.

"How did you know?" Carter didn't think Sadie had told her, and he was sure he had been careful hiding his plans.

Her eyes twinkled, "I'm home all day, every day. I can tell when you guys are up to something."

Carter nodded, of course the surprise was ruined so easily. Everything was going wrong.

"Now Carter, I have a surprise for you," Zia stood up from the bed after struggling a bit and grabbed Carter's arm and pulled him up. Carter groaned as they walked past the kitchen and he saw the mess still on the floor. Zia led him into the living room and he gasped. On the floor was a picnic blanket. There was a basket, two bowls, and flowers in a vase.

"You did this just now?" Carter asked impressed.

Zia grinned, "You looked so sad, I couldn't let you feel bad. And I don't know what else you have planned for today but I can't wait. Whatever it is I don't mind what happens along the way as long as you're with me to laugh about it in the end."

They sat on the blanket and Zia pulled out a box of Frosted Flakes and milk. "Keeping it simple," she laughed.

Carter leaned over and kissed her cheek before grabbing a bowl. He knew there was a reason he loved her so much.

**AN:/**

**You all want Carter and Zia back? Can Carter win her over or will the day he has planned end in total disaster? Stay tuned for the next post of, "In This Together!" Yay!**

**Thanks for the reviews btw. I'm glad you all like the Sanubis. I'll go for a good balance. **


	11. Chapter 11

**6 months pregnant**

**Chapter 11: The Day to Win Her Back (Part 2)**

Zia looked around the crowded room Carter had brought her to. After finishing breakfast they took a bus to a large amusement center that had an arcade, go-karts, and a large laser tagging room. Zia grimaced as she observed that the average person was a 9-year old male, she didn't know why Carter brought her there of all places.

"What do we do next?" Zia asked Carter who was grinning like a rich kid in a toy store.

"Laser tag! I thought it'd be fun," he looked worriedly at her, "You don't mind right? I mean, we haven't really had a chance to move around a lot and I've always wanted to do this but my dad never took me."

Zia looked at his face, she knew he really wanted to do this. She just wasn't sure if at 6 months pregnant she was physically fit to do so. However his puppy dog brown eyes won her over.

"This is fine," won over by his smile.

"Great let's get suited up then." Carter led her through the crowd of boys, most of whom gave her odd looks, to where the special guns and sensor belts were located. Zia grabbed a belt and tried to put it over her belly but scowled when she realized it wouldn't stretch long enough.

"Look at that girl! She's too fat to put it on," said some 7-year old kid with a dorky hair cut laughing to his friend.

"Hey, that's not nice," Carter scolded the two boys who were still smirking at them.

"That's right that's not nice! I'm not fat this is a baby! I'm pregnant, or are you too stupid to figure that out?" Zia yelled at the two boys, Carter had to hold her back by her arm to keep her from strangling them.

"Same difference," the boy said smartly.

"Not same difference!" Zia yelled. She struggled against Carter's hold on her.

"Hey Josh, we should leave these old geezers alone. Don't want them to get a stroke or a heart attack."

The boy with the weird haircut named Josh nodded to his friend and stuck his tongue out at her and Carter, "Yeah, I didn't even know old people were allowed in here."

"Old?" Zia shuddered at hearing herself being called old, "We're not old. And we are definitely going to pulverize you two in there."

"OoooO, we're so scared," Josh mocked.

"You should be!" Zia retorted.

The two of them glared at each other before they heard one of the people who worked at the amusement center tell them the game was about to start.

Carter eased his grip on her arm as Zia relaxed. "Fine, we'll settle this in the arena," Carter said to the two boys.

"You two are going down," Zia shouted at them.

"No you two are going down!"

"No, you two are going down!"

"No-"

"We get it, we're all going down," Carter interrupted. The boys glared at them and walked away.

Zia frowned at Carter, "If our kid turns out like that when they're older, they're going to military school."

Carter laughed, "You're so cute when you're mad. Though you do realize they're like 5?"

"More like 7 and it doesn't matter, little punks need to learn a lesson about respect," Zia continued too scowl as Carter helped her put her belt on. They struggled for a bit before giving up and just wrapping it around her neck. After Carter put his own belt on they grabbed their guns and waited in line at the door for them to enter.

"Remember, stay down. Most people will probably get taken out after the first few minutes if we're lucky. Then we'll start our ambush," Zia nodded at Carter's advice.

The doors opened and everyone poured into the room, Zia saw Josh and his friend enter a few feet ahead of them. Zia grabbed Carter's hand and they ran into the pitch black room. The only light was from an EXIT signs in the front and back of the room.

"Hold on to me," Carter whispered to Zia as he led them blindly. They managed to reach a small barrier to hide next to without tripping over anyone and without getting hit by the red lasers from the guns.

They sat closely to each other on the ground holding hands in the darkness watching and listening as people got taken down. Then they heard a sound on the other side of their barrier. Zia looked up to the faint outline of someone's head. Quickly, she held up her gun and leaned around the corner shooting the person in the sensor bar. She heard the beep that signaled they were out of the game and sighed with relief. Her heart was pounding and her adrenaline was pumping. It had been a long time since she'd felt the rush of battle.

"This is fun," Zia whispered to Carter after going back behind the barrier. They were sitting very close and she could feel his own heart pounding.

"I hoped you'd like it."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes when it was near complete silence. Zia squeezed Carter's hand and signaled for them to get up to start their attack. They stepped out from behind their barrier and quietly and slowly walked crouched in the darkness.

Zia saw a dark outline move in front of her and immediately raised her gun and fired a shot. Thankfully she had great aim because the person was hit before they had time to retaliate. However she didn't see the person hiding behind a tall beam and was defenseless as she watched the beam coming in her direction. She closed her eyes as she prepared to hear her sensor belt ding.

Ding. She opened her eyes and looked down to see Carter sprawled out on the floor, his sensor belt was flashing and dinging. He had taken the laser for her. Quickly Zia held up her gun but the person who "killed" Carter was already gone.

Zia helped him stand wobbly on his feet. With support from Zia they walked their way to their hiding spot from earlier.

"Thanks for taking the bullet for me," Zia whispered to him.

"Anytime."

"I wonder who shot you."

"It was that Josh kid," Carter grabbed her hands and held them up to his face and kissed them, "Avenge me my dear Zia. Go after the ones who did this to me."

Zia nodded determined. There was no way Josh was going to win against them. She had taken down his friend, and now it was time for the final battle. Her against a 7-year old.

"I'll teach him who's old and fat," Zia whispered.

Carter laughed and suddenly she felt his arms wrapped around her body. "Good luck," he whispered before kissing her cheek. Zia then set off into the darkness to find Josh.

"Josh, come out here little Josh. I have candy for you," Zia held her gun up and was looking around for a sign of anyone. Surprisingly Josh must've taken the bait because she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye, she quickly fired. Ding! The lights to the room came on and she saw Josh pouting as tears ran down his face.

"Congratulations! You are the winner of the match!" an employee entered the room and handed her a small trophy of a dude pointing a laser gun.

"Thanks," Zia said awkwardly as everyone stood up and clapped. Perhaps it was her budding maternal instincts but she felt bad for Josh.

"Here," Zia said handing the trophy to Josh who was still sniffling.

"For me?" Josh looked up at her with his large glassy eyes.

"Yeah," Zia muttered feeling awful for making such a cute little kid cry.

Josh took it from her and then smiled wickedly at her, "Well I don't want it!" He threw it on the ground and walked away laughing. Good thing Carter was standing behind her because she would've strangled the kid to death.

After a few laughs and Carter using a spell to fix the trophy they ended up making a trip to the beach in Chicago. Carter must've had Sadie and Anubis set up beforehand because there was a gazebo lit with candles and food was ready for them on the table. Zia was shocked at how beautiful everything was.

Carter held her hand and they walked to the table, "M'lady, this will be an evening you will never forget."

* * *

**AN:/ **

**I'm so sorry for not getting this out earlier. I wrote this 2 weeks ago but I wanted to combine the whole date day for only 2 parts but I'm really busy and I think just getting something out is better than nothing. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Day to Win Her Back Finale**

Carter was thankful to his sister and Anubis as he sat at the table across from Zia. The whole ambiance of the late afternoon was beautiful. The sky was a dark pink and orange as the sun set. The pretty colors reflecting in the water illuminating the lake like a lava lamp. There were red and white candles lit all around them, sparkling like little nymphs. It seemed as if time had stopped all around them. The usual rush from the city seemed to divert around them.

And even though everything was so beautiful the one thing that sent a jolt to his heart and a smile to his face was Zia. Her amber eyes seemed accentuated from the peachish hues emitting from the sky, her cheeks flushed when their eyes connected.

"They did a great job," Carter said to her.

"This is amazing. I'm going to have to thank Sadie and Anubis so much after this. They really outdid themselves."

"Are you hungry?"

Zia nodded and dug into the food. Carter had called tons of restaurants in an effort to prepare all of Zia's favorite foods.

"This is so yummy," Zia smiled as she munched on Humus and bread, "How did you pull all of this together?"

"I've been planning this for a while. Don't worry about anything though. We can afford a day of splurging."

( ) _ ( ) _ ( ) _ ( ) _ ( ) _( ) _ ( ) _ ( ) _ ( ) _ ( )

Sadie watched with a smile as Carter and Zia ate. They were the strangest couple. Zia being scary sometimes – well a lot of times, and Carter just being the strange 40-year old guy stuck in a teenager's body.

"Think we should leave them alone now?" Anubis asked from beside her.

"Sure. I don't want to watch them making out."

They decided to ride in a 2 person cart bike along Lake Michigan.

"I'm driving!" Sadie darted to the cart to get in the driver's seat. Right as Sadie was about to plant her butt on the seat Anubis slid in.

"You're not 16 yet," Anubis smiled, "I guess I'm driving."

Sadie huffed, "No way! Common, you're only… 5000-years old."

Anubis smirked as a defeated Sadie sat in the passenger's seat.

"Y'know now that I think about it, you're like 5000-years old," Sadie laughed as Anubs scowled. "What'll the people say?" Sadie asked jokingly.

"Doesn't matter what anyone thinks because I like you," Anubis blushed and smiled at her. "Besides, I told you before I feel like a teenager. And I'm _only_ 4000-years old, I'm a young god."

"_Only_ 4000," Sadie joked.

They started peddling down the trail. And Sadie realized Anubis had probably never driven a car a day in his life. Anubis was wide-eyed as he widely steered the cart.

"Oh my go-" Sadie screamed as they rolled down the cliff separating them from the lake. Anubis quickly wrapped his arm around her and she felt like her body was being pulled away by a strong force.

She landed with a thump on the ground wrapped in Anubis's arms.

"Ouch," he muttered as he squirmed underneath her.

Sadie quickly sat up and looked over Anubis. He looked fine, and he was a god so she didn't have much to worry about there but he did look a bit shaken up and he could still feel pain. "Are you hurt?"

"I'll be fine," he grimaced as he sat up. "How are you?"

Sadie hugged him tightly, "I'm fine thanks to you."

She felt Anubis kiss her cheek and she smiled, "Though that wouldn't have happened if I were driving."

Anubis pulled away and rolled his eyes at her as she laughed at him. "I've never driven before. I have been away from the world for thousands of years remember?"

"I'll accept your excuse this time. But what are we supposed to tell the rental place? Do you know any spells to rescue a cart from a lake?"

Anubis shrugged, "I guess this is our queue to run."

They ran past the rental place and past the guy screaming at them to stop.

( ) _ ( ) _ ( ) _ ( ) _ ( ) ( ) _ ( ) _ ( ) _ ( ) _ ( )

After they finished eating and cleaning up their trash, Carter grabbed Zia's hand pulling her to the water.

"Let's swim," Carter said enthusiastically as they stood in about a foot of water.

Zia looked at him as if wondering if he was serious and didn't budge when Carter tried to pull her further out.

"Oh common don't be such a chicken," Carter said teasingly.

Carter knew Zia hated being considered weak and he laughed as she stomped out into the water defiantly. She got pretty far, being at the distance where you had to swim or sink. "Are you coming or are you chicken?" Zia asked him challengingly.

Carter smiled and ran after her. He wasn't the best swimmer, but the waves weren't too strong. He swam kind of close to Zia and got an idea. He dove under water dramatically holding his breath. Carter knew he could stay underwater for a good 4 minutes without needing to go up for air. He grinned to himself under the water as he played his joke on her.

Suddenly he felt arms grab him and a leg kick him in the groin, making him wince. He shot up to the surface and looked into the panicked face of Zia Rashad.

"Why would you invite me to swim if you don't know how?" Zia asked him as she held on to him at the surface of the water.

Carter smiled, "I do know how to swim. Scared you right? I must've because you kicked me down there and it really hurts."

Zia glared at him and let go, "I'll kick you again down there if you do that again." Zia kept splashing him angrily.

"Sorry Zia, didn't mean to scare you like that," Carter said as he tried to block the water hitting his face and going up his nose.

Zia kept up splashing, "Sorry isn't going to save you this time." She laughed as he tried to swim away and grabbed him by his arm "Can't escape from me until after your punishment is over."

Carter knew he couldn't escape so he started to splash back at her. They ended up having a splash battle for another few minutes before Zia became tired. They swam back to the shore, both of them soaking as they stood in their wet clothes.

Luckily this particular night in Chicago was unusually warm. But Carter had also brought backup clothes and a blanket. He also started a fire in one of the firepits. They sat on the bench next to the fire cuddling under the blanket and roasting s'mores.

Carter was amazed when Zia said she'd never eaten any before though he was sure he'd gotten her hooked by the time she ate her 7th.

( ) _ ( ) _ ( ) _ ( ) _ ( ) ( ) _ ( ) _ ( ) _ ( ) _ ( )

Sadie and Anubis walked around the downtown area of Chicago bored and wandering what they should do next. They passed a nightclub and Sadie suddenly got an idea.

"Let's go clubbing!"

Anubis looked at her like she was nuts, "Really?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun and I've never gone before. And I know you've never gone before."

"I've been to parties before… at night."

Sadie laughed and approached the entrance. There was a small line leading up to the door. Most people looked like they were in their 20s and were dressed to impress. She was wearing jeans, a skull and cross bones t-shirt, and her usual combat boots. Anubis looked a little better but they still were out of place, and they looked too young.

"Can you change our appearances? We look kind of young."

Anubis agreed. Sadie felt a chill come over her body and looked down to find herself dressed in a completely different outfit. She was wearing a short red cocktail dress and black heels. Anubis was dressed in a nice pair of black jeans and a dark grey dress shirt. Sadie saw a glimpse of his fake self from the magic and he looked like he was in his mid 20s.

"You look hot," Sadie mumbled out loud by accident.

Anubis laughed and kissed her. "And you look beautiful," he said breathlessly after they broke apart for air. Sadie would never tire of his kisses.

They arrived at the door and were easily allowed into the club. They entered into the room of crowded people. The smell of alcohol was in the air. Stroke lights filled the room and the music mixed in with the people dancing made the room shake.

Sadie looked at Anubis and could tell he wanted to go find a corner and sit there by himself, but if he never interacted with people he would be alone after she died. Death was an issue Sadie had begun to think about over the past few days and she was afraid to admit it to Anubis. The fact that she was mortal and he was a god was still an issue that they would one day have to address. Until then she was preparing on leaving Anubis one day in death. She loved him – a fact she learned a few weeks earlier – and she wanted him to be happy after she was gone. Even if he had to be happy with another woman.

"Let's dance," Sadie pulled him to the dance floor.

They pushed their way through the crowd of people to the center of the dance floor. Sadie looked at the other people dancing to the fast beat song. She wasn't the best dancer – well she wasn't a good dancer at all, but it was fun trying.

She held onto Anubis's hands and they awkwardly moved around to the music. They laughed at how ridiculous they looked.

"I want to dance to something slower," Sadie said to Anubis.

Anubis smiled and suddenly the music changed to a slower paced song. A lot of the people dispersed leaving just couples on the floor.

Anubis wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. Their bodies were pressed against each other so much so that Sadie could feel his heart beating in his chest. She knew her own probably felt like drums on his chest. She looked up into Anubis's brown eyes and only saw love radiating back. She grew embarrassed by his strong gaze and hid her face on his chest.

( ) _ ( ) _ ( ) _ ( ) _ ( ) ( ) _ ( ) _ ( ) _ ( ) _ ( )

After they were dry and finished the bag of marshmallows Carter took out sparklers.

"I've never done this before," Zia was smiling as she twirled around with her sparkler in hand.

"That's nothing," Carter said as she was shaking the sparkler around in the darkness.

Zia raised an eyebrow at him skeptical, "Then what's better?"

"This," Carter said a quick spell and suddenly the sky was lit up with fireworks – the large kinds that you saw at shows on holidays.

Zia sat on the sand staring at the fireworks speechless. Carter wrapped his arm around her and sat beside her. He had more fun watching Zia's reactions to each blast rather than looking up at the sky. By the time the finale came Carter jumbled into his pocket for his final surprise. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he grew more nervous about what he was about to do.

"Zia," Carter held onto her hand and kneeled in front of her. He pulled out the box he'd had in his pocket and watched as her eyes became wide.

"What are you doing?" Zia whispered.

Carter took a deep breath, "I remember when we first met. I was both scared of you and infatuated. But I was drawn to you. Remember that day when I followed you to the shrine you'd made for your family?" Zia nodded and Carter continued, "Well that's when that crush grew into love. When you looked so sad I just wanted to take away all your pain and endure it for you. I wanted to give you everything even though I had nothing and was only a stupid 14-year old kid."

"You weren't stupid," Zia said quietly, "Just a bit naïve."

"You're being too nice. After you became pregnant I became stupid."

"Now then you were."

"I'll always regret my decision to leave you and I promise you with all my heart that I'll never be that stupid again. I want to have a family with you. I dream sometimes of owning a big house filled with our children - and waking up next to you every day. I know we can't be 'normal' and of course there will be challenges but as long as I'm with you I know we can do anything."

Zia's eyes were glazed now. She gripped his hand tightly as she listened to his every word.

"Zia this is only a fraction of my love for you," Carter opened the box and revealed a silver bracelet with a small – very small since they were poor - diamond in the center of a heart, "I love you so much. Please be my girlfriend again. That is, if you even love me anymore after everything."

Zia had tears streaming down her cheeks. Carter looked at the emotions that came across her face. Her shock faded into sadness and finally he saw a glimpse of her smile.

He didn't expect her to punch his shoulder though. He thought she was angry at him and instantly felt his heart crushing.

"You're so stupid Carter…" Carter felt tears forming in his eyes at Zia's imminent rejection. "Of course I love you. I couldn't stop loving you if I tried, and trust me I've tried," Zia was smiling and Carter looked up at her in surprise.

"Does this mean you want to be a couple again?"

Zia grabbed his face with her hands and stared into his eyes, "Promise me you'll never leave again no matter what."

Carter stared into her amber eyes. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other and he could see little golden specks of color in her eyes. "I promise Zia. No matter that we will always be together."

Zia nodded, "Then yes I'll be your girlfriend again."

Carter stroked her cheek with one hand, using the other to pull her even closer to him. "I love you Zia Rashad," Carter brushed his lips against hers.

"I love you Carter Kane," Zia mumbled as they kissed in the moonlight.

* * *

**AN:/**

**Lol, how many of you thought he was proposing? :-P I'm so evil. Maybe that'll come later, y'never know.**

**And did anyone see the official picture of Anubis? I did not envision him like that at all. But he's still good looking. Zia looked pretty too. I'm so excited about the new book! It comes out on the last day of my classes, so I can read it all night.**


	13. Chapter 13

**7 months ****pregnant**

**Chapter 13:**

1 month, 1 week and 4 days had passed since Zia accepted Carter's apology and they returned to being a couple. Since then they had become inseparable – besides the times Carter had to work. They would kiss and hold each other as if they were trying to make up for the lost time. Zia was the happiest she'd been in a long time.

Zia woke to the stirring of Cleo moving around in her belly and to the unusual warmth she felt pressed up against her. It took her a moment to remember that Carter had moved into her room – and Sadie into Carter's old room – the previous day. Carter's strong arms were wrapped around her and his face was pressed into the crook of her neck. She shivered as his warm breath tickled her neck.

She rolled over to get a better look at his face, struggling due to her large belly and his tight embrace. It had been a while since she'd been able to watch Carter so closely. His curly dark hair was long and messy, covering his forehead and reaching his shoulders. His brown eyes were closed and his ong dark eye lashes twitched as he slept. Zia guessed he must be having a nice dream because there was a smile etched on his face. He looked perfect as he slept. All of the love she had for him felt uncontainable.

She smiled and kissed his brow gently and felt him stir awake. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her with sleepy eyes and smiled. "Morning," his voice was husky.

"Morning," Zia responded quietly.

"I can get used to waking up to your face every day."

"I don't even think we'll need a heater in the winter anymore. This is the warmest I've ever felt." Carter laughed and pulled her as close as her belly would allow.

"We should stay here all day like this," Carter said, kissing her cheek.

"I would, but if I don't eat soon I think Cleo's going to throw a fit." It took all of Zia's willpower to pull away from Carter, but she was starving. And they had birthing class later in the day.

After she took a quick shower and changed into jeans and a large t-shirt, she made her way to the kitchen stopping in the living room where Sadie was moping around on the couch watching The Fresh Prince of Bel Air. Zia felt terrible for Sadie. It seemed like their relationships switched places after that night - Sadie hadn't heard from Anubis since then.

"Still no word from him?" Zia asked and sat down next to Sadie rubbing her back comfortingly.

Sadie shook her head, "I just have a terrible feeling something is wrong. He wouldn't leave me, I know he wouldn't. You should've seen the way he looked at me when I last saw him, I know he loves me."  
Sadie scoffed, "I'm so stupid, maybe he thought I was only half-hearted with my feelings. I should've told him I loved him too."

"You're not stupid Sadie. I'm sure he knows, you two aren't exactly the most discrete at hiding your feelings."

"I want to go look for him or ask dad but I know I can't. And I won't betray you guys like that – but I just really want answers."

Zia stayed silent. Sadie had been pressing the issue of contacting Julius Kane in an attempt to find Anubis, but as much as she wanted Sadie to be happy and how much she wanted to help, there was just no way they could do so without getting caught. They were already taking a risk in staying in their apartment for so long, but none of them could bring up the subject of moving – they were all too comfortable and Sadie didn't want Anubis to be unable to find her.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. You should never give up hope because life makes surprising turns all the time, trust me I would know," Zia ignored Nephthys muttering in her head about how she doubted Anubis was ever coming back. Nephthys wasn't the happiest about her son and Sadie going out, but Zia kept that point from Sadie.

Sadie gave her a sad smile and returned to stuffing her face in the couch pillow and watching TV.

Carter entered the room wearing brown slacks and white buttoned up t-shirt. Zia liked the way Carter dressed, it was unique and it made him look professional. He also looked very handsome with his two top buttons on his shirt undone. She didn't know how Sadie could tease him on the way he dressed. The mature look suited him.

"Ready to go peaches and cream?" Carter asked her from the doorway to his room.

"Uh, peaches and cream?" The two of them had been trying to come up with pet names for each other, but so far they had no luck with ones they really liked.

"You don't like it?" Carter asked.

"Sounds like you're calling her a yogurt flavor," Sadie muttered.

"Yeah, maybe you should keep trying my cunning prince," Zia had came up with that name the previous night. Because he was intelligent and technically had the blood of the pharaohs.

Carter grimaced, "Eh, maybe you can keep trying too."

After eating a bowl of cereal and leaving Sadie some money to buy lunch they left their apartment and made their way to the birthing class at the town's community center. The class was being offered for free to expecting teen parents.

They arrived to the gymnasium and were greeted by the teacher, an older woman with grey hair and calculating dark green eyes and about 18 other girls. Carter was the only guy in the room.

"Sorry we're late," they muttered to the teacher.

"Sit over there next to Trudy," she motioned to a girl sitting in the back.

Trudy looked like she was younger than Sadie and 6 months pregnant. Her cheek still had baby fat on them and her eyes were huge on her flushed face. Zia didn't know what was sadder, that she was so young or that she was completely alone. At least some of the other girls looked like they'd brought a friend or a relative.

"Hey," Trudy said to them quietly as her and Carter sat down on a yoga mat.

"Hi" Zia and Carter said to her.

"My name's Trudy. You two are?"

"I'm Carter and this is my girlfriend Zia."

Trudy looked at Carter in disbelief, "You're a rare kind around here then. Everyone else's boyfriend gave up already or ended up cheating. "

"I'm not so perfect, I left for a while after she told me."

"But you came back and since you're here you've probably learned your lesson," Trudy looked at Zia and smiled, "Besides she took you back. You must not be that bad."

The teacher shushed them and Zia focused her attention on the front. Class was funny, she had to lay down on her back and assume birthing position while controlling her breathing – all the while Carter stood next to her grasping her hand. They decided to go the extra mile and added sound effects to make it more dramatic, must to the dislike of the teacher. Zia felt bad for Trudy and had Carter help her with the breathing exercise.

After class was over the three of them decided to go shopping at a second hand children's clothing stores. As they were leaving the teacher, whose name was Ms. Kebos, stopped them at the door.

"Ms. Rashad, Mr. Kane, it would benefit you to be on time. This class is free but we do take it very seriously."

"Sorry Ms. Kebos it's just we live kind of far away," Carter said to her.

Ms. Kebos's eyes glinted strangely in the light, "How far away? Other's have a long commute and they come on time."

"Just a few bus stops away," Zia answered, she didn't trust in giving away too much information to anyone about where they lived, "We'll be on time though, we promise. Thank you for having us."

Ms. Kebos nodded and the three of them left.

"She really must not like you guys," Trudy said stating the obvious.

They arrived at Once Upon A Child and Zia was reminded of the first baby store she had visited that one day in the mall. So much time had changed since then, she had been worried about being alone – and now Carter was with her. She'd been terrified and embarrassed at the idea of being a young mother – and now she was looking forward to it and even thinking about the future when they could have even more.

Carter seemed to be just as amazed at the size of the clothes as Zia had once been. He was holding a t-shirt in awe, "I didn't know they were this small. What if I drop him?"

"My mom dropped me on my head. I turned out all right," Trudy laughed at Carter's horrified face.

By the time they were done shopping Carter bought a black and yellow t-shirt with black shorts that had a wand on it. Zia chose onepiece pajamas that was white with pink hearts.

"Your baby is going to be so confused," Trudy said noting their clashing choices, "Do you guys not know the gender?"

"It's a girl" – "It's a boy," Zia and Carter spoke at the same time.

"Carter, I told you I have my mother's intuition. She's inside me, I think I'd know if it's a girl or boy."

"Zia, just because he's inside of you doesn't mean you know everything. I have a father's intuition."

Zia smiled at his stubbornness. Nephthys didn't know the gender of the baby so they'd have to wait until the baby was born.

After they were finished buying Zia and Carter said their farewells to Trudy and went home.

* * *

**AN:/**

**I'm worried that something will happen in the Throne of Fire between Carter and Zia that might change the way I write this story, so I'm trying to finish this story before then, but I do have a test on the 5th so I don't have much time. Just promise me whatever happens you guys will continue reading this after the next book comes out! Please!**

**And Animal Charmer 11, I'm kinda waiting to read the next book before I write anymore. I dunno if I could continue writing it if the next book changes everything. But if I think the next book could be worked into my story I'm definitely continuing.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

**8 months pregnant**

**Chapter 14:**

The next few weeks were perfect which had Carter wondering why he had such a terrible feeling waking up that day. He shuffled around looking for Zia and jolted up when he realized she wasn't next to him.

"Zia?" he called out and from the bed.

There was no reply. Panicked Carter quickly left their bedroom and searched around the small apartment. She wasn't in the kitchen, the living room, or the bathroom. Carter's heart was racing as he checked Sadie's room last. He cracked open the door and peaked inside – elated when he saw Zia's sleeping figure next to Sadie and Trudy.

He had forgotten Trudy had slept over last night and guessed Zia had decided to sleep in their room after he'd fallen asleep.

Carefully he closed the door as to not wake them up and smiled from relief. It was strange having gotten used to Zia sleeping next to him so fast - especially so much so that it panicked him when she wasn't there.

Carter decided to surprise the girls with breakfast and hastily prepared eggs, French toast, bacon and freshly squeezed orange juice. Trudy was the first person to come to the kitchen by the beckoning smell of the delicious food.

"Yay breakfast," she said groggily, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Eat up, your daughter's going to need a lot of nourishment," Carter served her a plate of his food. She looked up at him appreciatively before digging in.

Trudy had become a good friend to all of them recently. She and Sadie bonded quickly because they shared the same quirky humor. Zia and Trudy bonded fast too, Carter suspected both of them liked having a pregnant friend to share what was happening to them together. And Carter thought Trudy was a nice kid. She was 15-years old surprisingly – he had guessed she was only 13 at first – and it was her youthful appearance and personality that had gotten her into trouble after her brother's friend convinced her that he was in love. Which resulted in her getting pregnant and him denying it all. Her family had been completely unsupportive and made her live with her grandparents.

"What did you guys do last night? Have pillow fights? Do makeup?" Carter asked trying to end the awkward silence.

"We're not 7 Carter," Trudy said laughing.

Carter decided to let her eat in silence. Zia was the next to come out from the bedroom and into the kitchen. She was wearing shorts and a large t-shirt that barely concealed her growing stomach.

"I'm ready to just give birth right now," Zia stated. She kissed Carter before sitting down at the small kitchen table.

Carter served her a plate and she started eating. Her pregnancy was making her glow during the last few months. He found it hard to not stare at her. Her pregnancy was also becoming easier on her, she didn't get nauseous anymore and the mood swings were completely gone but she was tired more easily and her feet gave her issues. Carter tried his best to comfort her any way he could.

Sadie was the last person to breakfast and Carter gave her a hug – which was odd by itself due to her lack of pulling away and hitting him for being so touchy-feely. Anubis still had not made contact with her. She spent most of her time sulking while watching TV. That's why he was thankful when Trudy was around, knowing he could do nothing to help his sister was torture.

After the four of them were done with breakfast they cleaned up and showered before walking around town. Carter thought a trip would benefit all of them, especially Sadie.

They ended up going to the movie theaters after Zia and Trudy insisted go-kart racing wasn't the best activity to do when pregnant. They ended up watching an animated film. Afterwards they ate lunch at a small sandwich shop.

Carter noticed Trudy acting odd throughout the day. She would look at her cell phone, grumble, look at it again and then put it away.

"Is everything alright Trudy? You keep looking at your phone," Carter asked her.

Trudy looked at him surprised, "Yeah, sorry. I'm just a bit flustered. But I do have to go, my friend – I mean my grandma wants me to come home now." She left $7 on the table for her portion of the food and left without saying goodbye.

"I hope she's okay," Zia said after Trudy was gone. Carter shrugged and they ate their food.

Afterwards they walked back home. Right as they approached the apartment Carter heard a loud scream. He looked up at the roof of the apartment complex horrified. Trudy was suspended in the air dangling from the top story of the building. Tears were streaming down her scared face and she clutched her belly worriedly. It would be instant death if she were to fall. Next to her of all people was Ms. Kobes – their birthing instructor.

"Carter Kane and Zia Rashad, just the two magicians I am looking for," Ms. Kobes's voice was just as cruel as ever.

Carter knew the woman didn't like them for whatever reason but this was crazy. He had no idea what connection she had to them and what exactly she was but she definitely was not from the normal world.

"Who are you?" Zia yelled out, "And what are you doing with Trudy?"

Kobes laughed shrilly, "I was just teaching her a lesson."

"Let her go!" Carter screamed to Kobes. He wasn't sure but it looked like her skin was shining in the sunlight, "She's a normal mortal – an innocent! You can't hurt her!"

"You really believe that Carter Kane and Zia Rashad? You let your guard down. It was tough finding you, especially with Anubis trying to hide you. But he's facing his punishment as we speak."

Sadie screamed out this time, "What have you done with Anubis? !"

"Anubis is foolish to have fallen for you magician. Mortals and gods in relationships just don't work out. Besides, he knows his first loyalty is to Lord Osiris. His lack of obedience for orders will not be taken lightly. I doubt you'll see him again in your lifetime girl."

"You never answered my question, who are you?" Zia asked.

Kobes laughed and suddenly she transformed into a big snarling crocodile. Carter immediately took his sword out of his bag and got into a fighting stance. He ran the name Kobes through his mind until he had a sudden realization.

"You're Sebok!" Carter became angry at how stupid he was not to see it. Kobes backwards is Sebok. "You're the crocodile god right? My father sent you after us."

Zia and Sadie gasped in shock and Sebok laughed – which was quite a strange sight coming from an oversized upright crocodile.

"Very good Carter Kane. Your father did send me here, and I did promise not to hurt any of you, but he never said anything about hurting your friends," Sebok laughed and Carter's mind blanked and his heart stopped as Trudy's body descended to the ground.

"Go Carter, go Sadie," Zia whispered breaking him and Sadie out of their shocked trance. Carter and Sadie raced to where Trudy would land. Together they combined their magic and said a spell that would slow down her fall. Carter aligned himself underneath her and captured her in his arms. She looked like she would be alright, but she was unconscious probably from the shock.

Carter looked up to where Sebok had been standing only to find her gone.

"Zia!" Sadie screamed.

Carter turned around and watched in horror as Sebok grabbed Zia and teleported away.

* * *

**AN:/**

**This chapter was sad to type. **

At **CheyRainAwesomeness**: I've upheld my end of the deal, now you have to continue reading! ^_^

At **Animal Charmer 11**: Well this chapter explains what happened to Anubis… He's just all tied up and can't come visit Sadie right now. :P

At **Chick With Brains**: I like the mixture of them both. I just wish I'd started their relationship earlier so I could've written them more.

At **Unkown**: Julius is a good name, but I don't think Carter is liking his father too much right now lol.

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I enjoy reading them with each chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sadie watched Carter pace along the ship that would lead them to their father. Surprisingly he'd been silent the whole way to New Orleans. Sadie had expected him to be more vocal – she knew he was angry, but he was too quiet. It was unnerving.

But Sadie was also feeling troubled. Trudy turned out to be working for Sebok all along - though in the end she'd tried to stop Sebok from taking Zia but not with any luck.

"Who do you think is going to let us in?" Sadie asked Carter who ignored her. They had already passed the gates with Iskhander and they had been waiting for over 10 minutes at the spot where Anubis would generally pick them up. That pretty much confirmed Sadie's fear that he was in trouble.

"Sorry for being late!" said a sandy blond colored jackal approached them. The jackal looked like it could use a few more walks because it was obese, "You must be Lord Osiris's kids. Big honor to finally meet you two. He talks about you two all the time. I can't get him to shut up! But anyways, welcome to the Dand of the Dead – blah blah blah – no need for introductions, your dad is King of the dead after all. Am I right?"

"Who are you?" Sadie asked staring at the weird lively god – Anubis in his jackal form looked cute, this jackal just looked crazy, "And where's Anubis?"

The jackal looked started laughing -which was beyond weird, "Oh my, excuse me for my bad manners!" Then he transformed into a short chubby man with blond hair and yellow eyes, "I'm Wepwawet. I'll be filling in for Anubis for the next- hmm, oh yeah! 300 years!"

"Do you know where Anubis is now?" Sadie asked him.

"Yup, he's at the House of Life."

"Why?"

Wepwawet grinned, "The poor guy has to teach a class on how to bury the dead. Can you imagine? Him teaching a bunch of snot nosed kids for 300 years," Wepwawet started laughing, "I bet if he could kill himself he would."

Sadie felt guilty – if Anubis hadn't helped them he would still be in good graces. She knew the only way to get him back would be by convincing her father to ease up on his punishment. And considering the mess Carter and Zia were in, that would probably be a huge challenge.

"Wepwawet I need you to take me to my father," Carter spoke for the first time since they arrived in New Orleans.

"Of course. He said to let you in when you came. Follow me," Wepwawet opened a square portal and motioned for Carter to go through. After Carter entered Sadie tried to follow, "No, just Carter right now."

() _ () _ () _ () _ () _ () _ () _ () _ () _()

Carter approached his father who was sitting on the throne. Julius Kane looked tired and quite miserable looking for a god. His blue skin looked a little paler and dark circles were under his eyes. Carter hadn't seen his dad look this worn down before. But he pushed those thoughts aside – his main concern was Zia.

"Carter, it's been a while," Julius said softly. His voice was more gentle than the last time Carter had seen him all those months ago.

Carter just glared at him angrily. Over the past hours, after Zia had disappeared right before his eyes, his emotions had been on a crazy ride. At first he'd felt the urge to smash everything – yet at the same time too frozen to move or speak. Then he'd felt guilt - he'd promised Zia they would always be together and yet he wasn't smart enough to protect her. Sadness was what he'd been feeling all the way leading up to the throne room. But after looking at his father the anger started to build up again.

"Dad if you don't return Zia I will hate you forever," Tears welled up in Carter's eyes and he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"Carter, you don't mean that."

"But I do!" he yelled at his father – the man who'd solely raised him for 6 years of his life, the guy who he had looked up to forever. "Why can't you see that what you're doing is wrong?"

"Carter when you're older you will understand. You can grow up now and not have to throw your life away for a kid. You and Zia should wait until you're both grown and have another child. You'll be more mature by then too."

"I am grown dad. Me, Zia, and Sadie were fine by ourselves. I will admit I was immature at first but I'm not now. I got a job, we have an apartment, we even have the baby's room set up."

"That's the easy part Carter, but after the baby is born your small job won't be enough to support all of you. And what about college or higher training at the House of Life? Do you really think you can do that with a child? You will be ruining your life Carter! I won't allow it."

"You can't dictate my life forever dad. Besides, we have different outlooks of life. My life is with Zia and the baby now. What I will miss – I will miss. But being out of my child's life is something I can't do. I'm a man now dad and I'll take responsibility for my family. If I have to work 3 jobs – 5 jobs I will! I don't care what you say or do, if you won't allow us to keep the baby I will just find Zia and we'll runaway again. And if you capture us again I'll keep repeating. You can't take our baby dad."

Carter and Julius glared at each other, but Carter wasn't going to stand down. He wasn't a boy anymore and it was time his dad understood that.

Julius sighed and rubbed his hand over his bald head. "You're stubborn Carter. Just like your mother, just like me too," he chuckled to himself. "I don't agree with any of this, but I know when you want something that you put all your heart into it, meaning I don't have to worry about that baby at all."

Carter sighed with relief, perhaps he'd finally gotten through to him, that meant him and Zia didn't have to hide anymore!

"But you're my baby Carter and you'll always be. It's just now I have to trust you. You've shown a lot of maturity these past months. I've seen Zia and had her see a healer – she's in amazing condition. So, I'm sorry Carter. I'm sorry for putting you, Zia, and your sister."

Julius smiled and stood up from his throne and hugged Carter. Carter was tense at first -surprised at the sudden action but quickly hugged his father back. It'd been too long since he'd been in his father's embrace and there was also relief at even being able to again.

They pulled apart and Carter smiled up at his dad, "So where's Zia?"

Julius laughed, "Of course." Julius called for Wepwawet and told him to summon Zia. They waited for a few minutes before Wepwawet returned breathless.

"Lord Osiris, she's in labor!"

Carter felt panic rising and the only thought racing through his mind was that he had to get to Zia quick.

"Take Carter to her now!" Julius told Wepwawet.

Wepwawet summoned a portal and Carter ran to it but stopped at the entrance, "Aren't you coming dad?"

"No," his dad smiled, "This is your moment."

Carter smiled and jumped through the portal – landing in what looked like the House of Life. Immediately he was greeted with the sound of Zia screaming in pain. Zia was laying in a small operating bed with her legs spread and what looked like a hippo with a human body in-between them.

The hippo looked up after noticing Carter in the room. "You must be the daddy," she said, "I'm Taweret, the goddess of pregnancy and babies. I'll be delivering the baby for you. Why don't you comfort Zia?"

Carter didn't need to be asked twice. He immediately ran to her side and held her hand. Zia smiled at him. Tears were running down her flushed face and her hair was sweaty. Carter kissed her warm forehead and smiled back at her.

"Taweret said magician babies are sometimes born earlier than normal babies. So there's nothing to worry about," Zia said to him quietly.

Carter nodded and stroked her hair soothingly as he let her squeeze his hand.

Zia screamed in pain and her whole body shuddered. Carter looked worriedly at the hippo-doctor-goddess who just gave him a thumbs up and went back to muttering incantations.

"Does it hurt?" he asked Zia.

"Of course it hurts!"

"Just practice breathing like we were taught."

"She was a crocodile! That's probably for delivering crocodile eggs!"

"Just give it a try, imagine you're squeezing out a giant egg."

Zia looked up at him with murder in her eyes.

"Never mind. Just breathe in and out," Carter demonstrated to her and eventually Zia started taking deep breaths.

"Good. In – then out, in – then out. You're doing great Zia!" Carter was sure all the bones in his hand were broken but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Another 10 minutes passed of Zia pushing and breathing as the Hippo goddess worked her magic. Finally Carter heard a cry – the sound of their baby in its first moments in the outside world.

Carter turned to watch as the goddess snipped the umbilical cord in amazement. He stared in awe at his child for the first time.

"It's a boy," Taweret said to them.

"A what? !" Zia shouted as she tried to sit up and get a better view of their baby.

Carter smiled, he knew it would be a boy – but with Zia still holding his hand in a death grip he wasn't about to start bragging.

"Doesn't matter," Zia whispered as she saw him for the first time, "He's perfect."

Zia let go of his hand and motioned for Taweret to bring him over.

**AN:/ **

**That was a lot in one chapter. I hope it wasn't rushed, but I didn't want a whole chapter of Julius and Carter arguing. **

**Also I was just going to name the boy Leo, but I don't think I really want to. Leo Kane anyone? I dunno, you guys suggest boy names for me! :D - If anyone is reading this (btw, no spoilers for Throne of Fire in the comments! I don't get my copy till the 5****th =(****).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Zia lay on her pillow with her baby boy lying on her chest in her arms. It was hard to explain the love she felt for him – it was a feeling stronger than love. There wasn't a word for it in English, or any other language. It was simply indefinable.

At 6 pounds and 5 ounces he was a healthy baby. At first the sudden labor had sent Zia into a panic. But as soon as she had seen Carter that worry faded. Now she studied her baby and all of his features. She looked at his small nose – a smaller version of Carters, his tiny pink lips – which looked a bit like her own, and his eyes – they were definitely her eyes. They were slightly darker than hers with flecks of light amber dispersed, but Carter told her they would probably lighten with time. Otherwise he was a mini-Carter. They had the same forehead, the same ears, the same eyebrows- even the little bit of hair he had on his head was curly like Carters.

It was amazing that her and Carter had created him. Their love combined had created a new life into the world. The idea still sent shivers through her body.

"He's amazing," Zia said quietly to Carter who was standing by her bedside.

Zia stroked his face gently, intrigued at the feel of his skin. His skin was warm and soft but also sticky. She still felt weak from the labor but she pushed him closer to her face and kissed his chubby cheek. She smiled as he stared up at her with a look of wonder – as if amazed at finally seeing the person behind the voice he'd heard for the first months of his life.

"Can I hold him?" Carter asked.

Zia nodded and helped Carter pick him up. Once Carter held him in his arms he looked unsure.

"He feels so fragile."

Zia smiled at the sight of father and son. Carter held him awkwardly, but with time they'd both be more comfortable. Especially after the intimidation of knowing a life was completely in their hands wore down, or at least decreased.

"Our little boy huh," Carter rambled as he admired his son. He looked at Zia and smiled, "You two have the most beautiful eyes. I'm glad he got your eyes."

"That's funny, I was hoping he'd have your eyes. Though I guess he looks a lot like you anyways. I always wondered what a mini Carter looked like."

"He's perfect," Carter said and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah," Zia yawned, she was exhausted and starving. But food could come later. Unable to keep her eyes open any longer she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

() _ () _ () _ () _ () _ () _ ()_ ()

Carter held his mini-self in his arms. His son felt weightless and the idea of him accidentally slipping from his grasp made him hold on tighter, but his worries of squeezing the baby too tightly made him loosen his grip. He laughed at feeling so unsure.

Carter smiled as his son struggled to keep his eyes awake – Zia's eyes. He had read that many babies were born with dark irises that would eventually lighten with time. He couldn't wait to see them when they did, then he would be a perfect mixture of himself and Zia.

As the baby drifted into sleep Carter touched the baby's tiny hands, they were only a fraction the size of his own. Carter jumped in surprise as his son suddenly grabbed his finger.

"Woah, you've got a tight grip," Carter said dazed at just how strong it was. "Do you know who I am?" Carter asked the now sleeping infant.

"I'm your daddy. It's strange saying that now with you here with me, it makes this much more real."

Carter watched as his son's mouth moved open and close- tasting the air. His fingers and toes flexed, but he still maintained his tight grasp on Carter's finger.

"There's so much I want to say to you but I can't figure out how exactly. I'll always be there for you and I'll always love you no matter how crazy you make me – and with our genes you will make me crazy. I hope you have fun with your life. I know I'm looking forward to the adventures of parenthood."

Carter looked over at Zia who was still sleeping peacefully in the small bed. Her face was pale and her hair messy.

"Maybe later you'll even get that sister your mom dreamt about."

* * *

**AN:/**

**Short, I know. But I don't have much time to write today. Tomorrow is my last day of school though! And I got the book today, I read up to chapter 4. Not going to spoil anything for those who still haven't read any of it but it's good so far. **

**Also, thanks for all the name suggestions! ^_^ I've still not finished deciding on one so it's not too late to submit a name.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I think that's a record for the amount I got last chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sadie walked around the halls of the House of Life wondering if her niece had been born yet while searching for Anubis. After a short talk with her dad she'd managed to convince him to take away Anubis's punishment and to also allow him to return to the world of the living with her, Carter, and Zia. Her father had said his new temporary duty would be to help watch over the baby, but Sadie was sure that he just wanted her to be happy.

She had decided against going to find Zia and Carter right away. The last thing she wanted to do was to walk in on the birthing process – that would scar her for life.

"Have you seen Anubis?" She asked some random kid in the hallway. They pointed to one of the teaching rooms and Sadie walked inside. Anubis was inside sulking on a couch while watching TV. He looked up and jumped to his feet when he saw her.

"Sadie, what are you doing here? Does your dad know?" He asked worriedly.

Sadie couldn't contain her emotions and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. A month apart just wouldn't do. Anubis immediately held her back – his arms slipped to her waist and pressed her closely against him.

"Missed you," she muttered into his chest.

"Missed you too."

After they pulled apart Sadie told him about her father's decisions. She could tell he was more than pleased.

"Thanks for talking to him. I was afraid of spending another day teaching. If someone says, "Look at that cute doggie!" one more time I'm going to turn them into a stuffed animal."

Sadie laughed and they sat on the couch next to each other. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Something is bugging you."

Sadie looked at him confused, "How'd you know?"

"You always think people don't notice your feelings Sadie. I notice. And you always seem like you're too afraid to tell me something. Don't be, I'm a god I can handle it."

"That's the problem!" Sadie sighed and took out a piece of gum from her pocket and started chewing madly. She avoided looking at Anubis's hurt expression.

"I can't help what I am Sadie."

Sadie groaned, "That's not what I mean." She took a deep breath and came out with it, "I don't know what's going to happen 20 years from now, or even 5 years from now. I'm going to get older Anubis – I'm going to look so old. And then one day I'm going to die. And then there's you not actually having an actual physical body. How do we make this work?"

Anubis cocked his head to the side, "I don't know."

Sadie wasn't sure whether to laugh or yell at him. "How could you not know? Haven't you thought about this at all?"

"Not really."

Sadie felt herself getting angrier by the second. She'd been the only one to think about their future in the long run. Hearing him say that hurt.

"Sadie, Egyptian gods and mortals typically do not mix. I knew that going into this. And I don't have all the answers, if we were talking about the best flower arrangements for a funeral – then I'd be the guy to ask. But I know I'm taking a chance being with you and that it won't be easy. But at the same time I accept the challenge as long as it's you. You're the first person I've felt this way about and don't think ever think even for a moment that my feelings are half-hearted."

"What about-" Sadie was silenced by his lips gliding on her own. She breathed in his scent and

"I know it's immature for me to say this but, we'll figure it out when we get there. I promise. Until then let's be together as much as we can."

Sadie stared at him unsure- he was such a teenager, but then again so was she. She shouldn't have to spend all her time worrying. He was right- there wasn't much they could do about it right now. And Sadie was sure when the time did come they'd be prepared.

"Anyways there's been something I've been meaning to tell you," Anubis eyed her as he chewed on the gum that had previously been in Sadie's mouth.

"What?"

"I love you." 

"I know." 

"Just saying…"

"I know, and it's good to hear it. I love you too," Sadie smiled and threw herself back into his arms.

() _ () _ () _ () _ () _ () _ () _ () _ () _ () _() _ ()

Carter and Zia had spent all night and morning deciding on a name for their child. As they waited for Sadie to meet them at the portal in the House of Life they unanimously agreed with naming him Julius Iskandar Kane. They'd call him Jules for short.

"Hi Jules, are you ready to meet your aunt?" Zia asked the squirming bundle in her arms.

Jules was definitely as squirmy outside the womb as inside. He was constantly grabbing things with his tiny hands and thrusting his chubby legs into the air. He was carefree and had barely cried since his birth - he didn't even cry after a flock of young magicians they passed in the hall thought it'd be cool to give Jules a small firework show right above his face. Zia had nearly disintegrated them on the spot.

"I wonder what's taking her so long," Carter asked as he leaned against a wall with a big blue with tiny hippo baby bag slung around his shoulder. He was in charge of holding onto the baby bag of supplies that were given to him as a gift from Tepewat. Though they both didn't know what good a lot of the items would do considering they were as ancient as they pyramids – but Tepewat insisted on giving it to them.

Just as Carter finished speaking Sadie walked into the room while holding onto Anubis's arm. Zia didn't have to ask to know they were on good terms again.

"My little niece!" Sadie said running to Zia – who had forgotten to give her the memo that Jules was a boy.

"Your little nephew," Carter corrected with a smug look on his face. Zia knew how much he wanted to brag but he was doing a fairly well job of containing it until now.

Sadie looked over the baby and a bright smile adorned her face. "He looks just like you Carter! Have you guys decided on a name since Cleopatra is out of the question?"

"We named him Julius Iskandar Kane, Jules for short," Zia answered. She'd insisted that Ishkander be put in his name somehow – the older man had served as her mentor and father figure after she was orphaned. It was the least she could do.

"Well dad's going to like that," Sadie was still smiling as she stared at Jules, "He looks so much like you Carter. Can I hold him?"

Zia nodded and gently passed him over to Sadie's arms. She gave her instructions on how to support his head and watched as an aunt held her nephew for the first time. Sadie seemed to glow from happiness as she held him. Zia looked over at Anubis and gave him a look that said – you're going to have to watch out if you don't want to become a father soon. Anubis smiled lightly and looked with admiration at Sadie rocking back in forth as she bounced baby Jules in her arms. Zia was happy that they would have a happy ending – that they would all have a happy ending.

After Sadie finished holding Jules she passed him to a reluctant Anubis. Zia and Carter tried to stifle their laughs unsuccessfully as they watched the god of funerals hold their son. Anubis definitely looked uncomfortable holding the newborn. His face was frozen in a look of fright and awe.

"Maybe you guys should take him. I might drop him or hurt him with my godliness. Plus I probably look weird, the god of funerals holding a newborn baby… It's unheard of."

Sadie laughed and hugged his torso, "I think you look perfect."

Carter coughed anxiously at the intimate act between his sister and Anubis and Sadie and Zia both rolled their eyes at him.

"We were going to visit dad before heading back to the apartment. Did you two want to come?" Carter asked Sadie and Anubis.

Sadie exchanged a look with Anubis, "No, we have other things we need to do. We'll meet you at the new – I mean the apartment."

Zia thought they were acting odd but didn't say anything. Anubis returned Jules to her and they opened up the portal. Zia and Carter had been assured by others that using a portal wouldn't hurt Jules so they stepped through. Jules was still awake and staring at all the magical things around them.

They entered the throne room – which looked like a living room in a house. Julius and Ruby Kane noticed them enter immediately. It was the first time Zia had seen Julius since she'd been forcibly brought there by Sobek and it was her first time ever meeting Ruby. Zia had been told she looked like Sadie but it was like looking at Sadie's doppelganger – an older doppelganger.

"You came," Ruby smiled at the three of them. She couldn't technically hug them because she was a spirit or a ghost but she ran over to Carter and wrapped her ghostly arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Carter, for everything. Your father has told me how much you've grown and I'm sorry we didn't give you a chance in the first place. "

Ruby then hugged Zia next. Zia felt that getting hugged by a ghost can only be described as feeling like you were standing in a freezer.

"And I'm sorry Zia. I've heard a lot about you, it's a shame we never met before now. I should've also listened to you before deciding your future."

Jules who had been in Zia's arms started cry from the coldness and Ruby pulled away. If ghosts could cry Zia was sure she'd been crying a river. A look of amazement appeared on her ghostly face as she looked at her grandson with glossy eyes.

"He looks just like Carter," Ruby whispered.

Julius walked over next to Ruby and also smiled at Jules.

"Mom, dad, this is your grandson, Julius Iskandar Kane," Carter wrapped his arm around Zia's shoulder as the new family was watched by the older couple.

"You named him after me?" Julius asked Carter. His blue tinted face smiled in astonishment at her and Carter.

"Carter's always looked up to you," Zia said for Carter who looked like he was trying to hold back tears of his own, "Although you've made a few mistakes these past months, Carter really loves you and it's our way of honoring you."

Julius nodded, "Thank you both. I was amazed that you'd even show after everything that's happened, but to have my first grandson named after me makes me truly grateful."

The four of them spent the next hour talking. Julius held little Jules in his arms for the first time and Ruby and Zia chatted, Ruby giving her motherly advice. Soon it became time for them to leave, Jules looked dead tired and a bit grumpy after all the attention he received.

"I guess we need to get back to the apartment," Carter said as he hugged his mom one more time.

Julius and Ruby exchanged a smile. "You two can't go back to the apartment," said Ruby.

"I can't allow my grandson to be raised there," Julius said sternly.

Zia looked at Carter confused.

"But I thought you were okay with us raising our child together," Carter asked nervously, "No take backs?'

Julius laughed, "We just mean you can't go back to your apartment. Go back through the portal, Sadie and Anubis will meet you there." Julius waved his hand and a square portal appeared before them. After her and Carter exchanged a look they decided to step through.

**AN:/**

**Sorry this took so long to write. I had a REALLY hard time deciding a name. I re-wrote this chapter 5 times so I hope you guys like it. **

**And I chose Julius for a few reasons. 1. I like the nickname Jules (John Lennon's kid's nickname is Jules!) 2. I do think Zia would want Iskandar to be in his name somehow but I think Carter would want Julius to be in the name too so I compromised.**

And here was the final list of names that I liked a lot:

Noah - That's actually one of my favorite names in general

Matthew - I like this name but I have a cousin named Matt and I'd start laughing every time I wrote something like, "Zia looked down at Matthew's tiny face."

Casper - I like how Casper Kane sounds but I didn't know how to execute it into the story very well (if that makes sense).

Nico - Another one of my favorite names in general. But I dunno, if I ever do a crossover oneshot or something with this story it might get confusing with Nico Di'Angelo.

Kwoli - I like this name. It's really cute but I think if Sadie and Anubis ever had kids this would totally be the name of their kid.

**Thanks for the reviews ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Surprise!" Carter, Zia and Jules were greeted to the cheers of over 50 people and gods.

Carter looked at Zia to see if she knew about this but she looked just as startled. Jules was already tired and grumpy from being fussed over all day and looked like he was ready to scream at anyone and everything.

"Are you surprised?" Sadie approached the startled couple, "I think I kinda gave it away about the house earlier but I bet you didn't know about the party."

"What about a house?" Zia asked.

Carter looked around for the first time, they were standing in front of a house in the middle of the suburbs in Los Angeles – and not just any house. Carter gasped when he realized this was his childhood home.

"This is your house. Dad wants you guys to have it – while letting me and Anubis stay for free of course – what do you think?"

Carter was shocked. He had thought that dad had sold the house after mom had died. He stared at the familiar colonial style white house – the dream house he'd imagined raising a family with Zia in. It was a dream come true and of course far better than their tiny apartment.

"Let's go inside," Carter said. His brain was still processing making it hard to say anything more.

But before he could all the guests surrounded them. He saw his old friend Bess, Bast, Horus, Isis, Felix, Gran, Gramps and even Sadie's ex-boyfriend Walt. Carter was grateful when Zia sent him to put Jules to bed because it gave him a chance to go inside for the first time in almost 9 years.

Carter walked into the large white house. The first room was a foyer that led to the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom and stairs to the upstairs. Carter looked down at Jules who was sleeping in his arms. He smiled as he thought about all the memories that were made there in his childhood and at the memories to be made.

"I remember I used to hide your gameboy color on top of the fireplace," Carter jumped in surprise from Sadie who had suddenly popped up behind him. She was smiling as she looked around the big house.

"And I remember hiding your doll in revenge."

Sadie smiled sadly, "Even though I only had faint memories I really missed this place. It's kind of weird being here though, without mom and dad. Instead it's a whole new generation of Kanes."

"I know what you mean," Carter said to her.

"Well I guess you better put Jules to bed, erm to crib. Everyone wants to see you."

Carter nodded and followed Sadie upstairs. To his surprise there was already a nursery set up. The room was painted a light forest green with dark green trim – Carter was glad that they didn't paint it pink. On the walls were paintings of different Egyptian symbols and gods. There were even little ornaments that Carter was sure were actually ancient. Though he didn't know why a baby needed a large golden cat figurine.

The baby items they'd already bought for the baby was also placed in the room along with more baby stuff that somebody else had purchased. Unfortunately since Zia and Sadie were so sure Jules would be a boy the sheets and covers on his crib were princess themed – as well as most of his pajamas.

"It's okay Jules, I'll make sure your future girlfriends never hear about this," Carter changed Jules's diaper and put him into a pink nightie that said "Perfect Princess." After kissing Jules goodnight he placed him gently into the crib.

After exploring the upstairs a bit more Carter made his way downstairs. Everyone had already moved inside the house so it was a bit chaotic. Bess was entertaining people in his speedo – Carter tried to avoid looking in his direction. Felix was lugging around a giant penguin plushie that was as big as him.

"You can put that upstairs Felix," Carter directed him to the nursery.

"Carter!" Carter was nearly knocked over by Bast as she hugged him tightly. She'd been serving under Ra since the battle with Apophis ended and it had almost been a year since he'd last seen her. With Bast were Horus and Isis – Carter had also not seen them in a long time.

"I didn't know you and Zia were expecting! Why didn't you two tell me and where's my godson?" Bast asked bouncing with excitement.

"It was kind of unexpected for us too, and well a lot had happened since we found out that we didn't tell a lot of people. And Jules is upstairs." Carter saw Bast looking prepared to storm the nursery and grabbed her arm, "But he's grumpy from already being held a lot today it's probably best if you wait until after he's slept."

Just as Carter finished speaking a loud boom came from upstairs. Carter ran up the steps with Zia behind him. When they got to the top step Felix came walking out of the nursery looking like he'd been in the oven too long. His clothes were frayed, his hair was standing up, and he was smoking – he literally had smoke coming off his body.

"I think your baby doesn't like me," Felix fainted into Carter's arms.

Zia walked around Carter quickly into the nursery. She returned with a completely unscathed Jules in her arms.

"I think our baby is special," Zia muttered as she motioned for Carter to go inside the nursery.

Carter held onto Felix as he peeked inside. The whole room was burnt, wet, and smelled like cheese. It looked like a twister had gone through the room. The only item still standing amongst the rubble was Jules's crib.

Carter looked at the baby sleeping peacefully in Zia's arms – that definitely could not be normal for an almost two day old baby. "I guess he didn't want to be disturbed," Carter said.

The rest of the guests seemed to understand that unless they wanted to leave the house without getting turned into a cheesy chicken that it would be best to resume the party when Jules was less grumpy. They left after whispering their goodbyes leaving the new couple and child and Sadie and Anubis to clean up the mess.

That was also the last day Felix ever visited the Kane house.

* * *

**AN:/ Okay, so I think some of you probably guessed that the end of this story is near. In fact, next chapter is the last. :-/ I was thinking about doing a sequel, but I'm going on vacation for over a month this summer and while I've been to California plenty of times I don't want to write the whole time.**

**So, I've already written the epilogue which is basically a short story narrated of them 11 years in the future. So I hope you enjoy it. I'll post it on Tuesday. **

_**I'll also post like a thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and alerted. So thanks again! :D**_


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**J**

**U**

**L**

**E**

**S**

[Jules here.]

Look, I don't have time for long introductions. I have to tell this story quickly, or we're all going to die!

Okay I'm just kidding - the only ones who were probably close to death were dad and mom from eating some of mom's cooking. Anyways, after finding this old tape cassette player (from the 90s!) and some of my dad and aunt's old tapes I decided it's time for me to make some tapes of my adventures too!

[My little sister and little brother are squeaking about them being included too – as if]

I should probably introduce myself now so the listeners aren't bored [Yes there are listeners Cleo!].

My name is Julius Iskandar Kane, Jules for short. And just so you know, I'm named after my grandpa who's the lord of the dead! You heard me right – he's the host of the god Osiris. You've probably heard all of that though. I'm also named after Iskandar. He helped raise my mom after her family died and guards the gates to the Land of the Dead, pretty cool right.

I'm 11-years old and on the brink of manhood. [I am Cleo! At least I'm not a baby like you - *fighting noises*].

Excuse me for that interruption. My 9-year old little sister can't wait for her turn to narrate – as if I'm going to give her a turn. Her name is Cleopatra Ruby Kane, but we call her butt face for short. [Why are you hitting me this time Matt? It's okay to make fun of Cleo because she's mean to me too]

And that's my little brother Matthew Carter Kane, Matt for short. He's 5-years old and in his "impressionable" years – so my mom and dad tell me to watch my language around him.

Anyways because most of the gods are on our side thanks to mom, dad and Aunt Sadie I can't describe stories of us saving the world and defeating some giant worm named Apophis. But I can describe what happened the other day – but be warned what you may hear may shock you (The Kane family is not responsible for seizures, vomiting, uncontrollable crying, fits of rage, and anything else that may happen due to listening to my tapes).

**C**

**L**

**E**

**O**

[And this is why you don't put down the tape player suddenly to go to the bathroom. Cleo here and I'm ready to start!]

So it all began yesterday! I woke up and it was a beautiful sunny day in Los Angeles – the birds were chirping, the neighbors were blasting pop songs on their speakers, and mom and dad were downstairs fixing us breakfast.

I went downstairs and had to make my way through the clutter. You see my dad's an Egptal-Egyptilo - I can't pronounce it! But he studies things about Egypt and he works in this large museum. He always brings stuff home with him – old Egyptian stuff from like the stone age. As I walked by I passed this large statue of a golden vulture with a necklace hanging out of its beak. [Matt wants me to tell you that it's called an amulet. He's really smart for his age unlike another brother of mine]

Mom and dad were hugging and kissing each other in the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad get a room!" I covered my eyes and sat down next to Matt at the kitchen table.

Mom's name is Zia Kane. She looks like me a lot – we're practically twins. Though I have brown eyes like my dad. Aunt Sadie said that there must be a curse on the Kane family that causes the girls and boys to be identical to their parents. But we both admit it's sometimes nice being able to pretend that we're not related to our brothers. The curse must also just be for the oldest kids because Matt looks like a perfect mixture of mom and dad. He has curly black hair, light brown eyes and light skin like me and mom.

"Parents who love each other kiss and hug a lot," my dad said to me giving me a kiss on the top of my head. My dad's name is Carter Kane. He is the coolest dad ever. None of the other dads on the block let their kids ride on giant birds or do cool spells and other stuff like that.

"Parents who love their kids also kiss and hug them a lot too," my mom smiled and kissed my forehead and cheek, and gave me a giant hug. I love when she holds me. [Matt does too.]

Mom and dad returned to cooking. It was amazing watching them move around the kitchen. They flowed smoothly together as they used their magic to create a feast.

"Jules! Time to eat!" my father shouted from the kitchen doorway to my sleeping brother upstairs. [See that's why you can't narrate yet Jules – you were still sleeping while it happened]

Jules is a heavy sleeper. My parents have to do some serious magic in order to get him to wake up sometimes. They must've been too lazy to get him that day though because after fixing me and Matt's plates they started eating.

Perhaps it was luck that prevented me from eating my food that morning, or maybe it was thanks to Matt's fart that filled the room and made too disgusted to eat – but I didn't eat my parent's cooking and was thus able to avoid becoming bird food. [Matt says I should thank him for his smelly fart – thanks Matt...]

Suddenly mom and dad dropped their forks. They looked at each other in horror before their faces crashed down onto their plates.

"Mom? Dad?" I sat there completely frozen. I wasn't sure what to do – it's not every day my parents faint onto their scrambled eggs.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Matt began to whimper.

I walked over to my mom and dad. They weren't moving at all except for breathing. I poked my dad and was shocked at how hot he felt. He felt warmer than when I had a fever. I poked mom and she felt the same. By now I was completely panicked and Matt was crying.

It was then that I decided to call my Aunt Sadie and Uncle Anubis. I grabbed the phone – dialed their number and waited for them to pick up.

"Hello," said a voice on the other end. I knew who it was right away – my younger cousin Kwoli.

"Kwoli put Aunt Sadie or Uncle Anubis on the phone!"

There was silence on the other end.

"Hello? Did you hear me? It's an emergency!" I screamed.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers. Who are you?" Kwoli asked me.

I resisted the urge to scream some of the foul words I'd heard my relatives say, "I'm Cleo! Your cousin, now put your mom or dad on the phone."

Kwoli is 6-years old by the way. He's very… [Jules says I should call him weird]… unique! But he would have to be since he has the god of funerals as a father and Aunt Sadie as a mother.

"You're the Cleopatra Ruby Kane who will be turning 10-years old this July on a Friday at 12 PM?"

"Yes!" I screamed at him, "Now I need to talk to Aunt Sadie and Uncle Anubis!"

"They're not home – bye!" The phone clicked off. I screamed out all the dirty words I'd heard and even a few I invented myself.

Matt began to cry even louder and mom and dad were still face down on their breakfast. I knew I had to do something dangerous – something that only my parents had ever attempted. I had to wake up my older brother.

Although I wasn't allowed to be in my brother's room without his permission I thought having dead parents was a good enough emergency to go inside without knocking. [How is that not an emergency Jules?] His room was a mess – clothes and food wrappings were all over the floor. He was as dirty as a baboon, Khufu was way neater.

"Wake up Jules," I pushed and poked him as he slept on his bed – he was wearing his usual Go Diego Go! pajamas by the way [*fighting noises* - well you were!]. He didn't move. He was like a big boulder. I grabbed a fistful of his curly hair and pulled it but he still didn't move.

The only thing I knew that would wake him was magic. I had already decided to follow the path of Bast – aka my goddessmother – and I already knew the basics of combat magic. My cat avatar appeared and whacked him on is large head.

"OUCH!" Jules screamed as he jolted up from the bed.

I laughed at his overreaction which was probably a bad thing to do when I had already angered him enough after entering his room without his permission and then proceeding to wack him on his head with a giant cat's paw.

"You are so dead," Jules muttered before jumping at me. I was fast – but Jules was faster. He grabbed my ankle making me fall to the floor and proceeded to sit on my face.

"You know what happens to little sisters who are bad?" He asked me as I squirmed under him.

"Let me go or I'll tell on you!"

"Older brothers fart on their faces!" And thus I smelt the fart from another brother's butt that day. Though this one didn't save me from anything, it just smelt like rotten eggs.

He laughed as I continued to squirm underneath him before we both heard whimpering at the door. I looked up and saw Matt crying – that's when I remembered mom and dad were still in trouble.

"What's wrong Matt? I'm not hurting her, so no need to tell mom and dad," Jules said while still sitting on my face. Jules held his hands up and Matt ran into his arms still crying. Of course Matt would ignore me though – I'm only his favorite sibling and the bestest older sister in the world. [I forgive you Matt]

"Mommy and daddy – are hurt," Matt hiccupped as he tried to explain what happened. Finally Jules got off of my face and ran downstairs. I followed after them.

**J**

**U**

**L**

**E**

**S**

[I'm awake now so it's my turn]

Anyways I ran downstairs after Matt told me about mom and dad lying dead in some eggs. And sure enough mom and dad were laying face down on their breakfast. I poked them a few times but that got no response out of them.

I picked up the phone and dialed my Aunt Sadie and Uncle Anubis.

"There's no point callin-"

I shushed my sister. I knew I had to call for some help, something my little sister was obviously too dumb to figure out to do. [I didn't know you had already called Cleo]

"Hello," my younger cousin Kwoli answered the phone.

"Hey Kwoli, I need to speak to your mom and dad," I knew Kwoli was weird so I had to get straight to the point or he'd start talking to me about the best kind of tombstones or something.

"I'm not allowed to speak to strangers," Kwoli responded even though I knew he recognized my voice. He was at our house almost every day.

"It's me Jules."

"Jules as in Julius Iskandar Kane, age 11, born on a Sunday?"

There was that weirdness of his, "Yes, that's me. Put your mom or dad on the phone!"

"They're not here – bye!" I heard the click of the connection ending and looked at my sister who was laughing.

"I tried to tell you that they weren't home," Cleo said smartly.

"We have to figure out what happened," I said ignoring her, "What happened?"

Matt and Cleo shrugged. "They ated the food and died," said Matt.

I used my expert thinking skills and had a realization, "They were poisoned!" They had to be poisoned. Once the food entered their mouth they died – er fainted and became feverish.

"Who would poison them?" Cleo asked, "Everyone likes mom and dad."

"It was probably Apophis!" I felt my heart racing, "He's come back for revenge against our parents and now it's our time to save them. We just have to go to the duat and defeat him once and for all. This is our shot at an adventure! – I mean saving mom and dad."

My two younger siblings looked at me skeptically but I was pretty sure I knew what I was talking about.

"Wrong Julius Kane," said a voice from behind me. I turned around and looked with horror at a large ugly overgrown angry vulture. The vulture looked at me like I was the worst thing since broccoli.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our house?" I asked. Our house was of course protected with spells that prevented others from entering without permission. So it was definitely worrisome to see someone who was up to no good in our house.

"I am Nekhbet and I'm here for revenge!"

"You're Neckbutt?" I asked. The Egyptian gods did have the weirdest names.

"Nekh-bet!" she shouted at me, "Gosh your just like that wretched girl. The one with blonde hair and blue eyes."

I knew she was talking about Aunt Sadie. It was weird that I was a lot like her – I think everyone expected I'd turn out like dad the most since I look just like him but I wasn't interested in all the little details of Ancient Egypt like him. I only like using magic and getting to the point, even if I was a little blunt.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," I laughed. I looked around the room for objects to defend me and my siblings with against Neckbutt. I had left my magician's bag in my room so I couldn't use my staff. Cleo looked terrified from behind me and was nervously holding up a kitchen knife while Matt hid behind her leg.

"So you're the one who poisoned my parents?" I asked the evil vulture to keep her busy as I figured out a way to kill it.

She laughed harshly, "Of course! I tried to poison Sadie Kane but she wasn't home and the little boy wouldn't open the door because I'm a stranger. But your family will be enough to complete my revenge! Now it's time to destroy you three!" She laughed some more and swooped at me.

I dodged easily but then realized she would hit Cleo and Matt. I watched in horror as my little sister and brother stood right in the path of her sharp talons.

Cleo quickly changed into a large golden cat and blocked Matt from being hit. I saw that Cleo would be able to hold Nekhbet off for a few minutes and used this as my chance to grab my staff from upstairs. Once I entered my room I realized it'd be a challenge even finding my shoes considering the amount of stuff laying around. [I'm going to clean it eventually Cleo, but right now I'm busy telling the story]

I could hear glass breaking downstairs and the vulture screeching. After a few minutes of clumsily looking around the clutter I found my bag and took out my staff. You're probably wondering just what am I – what's my specialty? I'm an elementalist, and not just for one element. I can control fire, water, lighting, air, earth, and cheese at the same time. It's a pretty rare skill. My mom and dad had figured out my special skill when I was a baby. Apparently I was quite the crazy child - if I was upset or mad I'd coat people in a layer of cheese and let them bake. I didn't learn control until I was 4-years old so my parents were very relieved when I had.

I ran downstairs and saw the vulture wrapping its claws around my sister's cat neck. I screamed out a battle cry and charged – no one hurts my sister. I whipped my staff around and summoned lighting, fire, twisters and anything I could think of. I'll admit my anger made me a little reckless. [Cleo says I was a bit more than reckless considering I completely destroyed the kitchen]

The kitchen was trashed by the time I was finished throwing my magic around. Yet my mom and dad were somehow still face down on their plates at the table completely undisturbed. Nekhbet wasn't so lucky – she was featherless from the heavy winds I'd summoned and smelled like cheesy chicken from the roasting I'd given her.

"I'll get my revenge someday!" She said as she tried fly off.

But I wasn't going to let her get away so easily – especially since my parents didn't look any better.

"Not so fast bird brains." I wrapped my twine around her neck holding her back from leaving, "How do we fix our parents? Tell us and we might let you live."

Nekhbet shrieked, "Just give them some Pepto-Bismol. They'll be fine after they eat it."

I looked at Cleo to see if she was buying it and she shrugged but we didn't have any choice not to trust her. We decided to go to the store and buy the medicine and left Nekhbutt tied up in twine.

**M**

**A**

**T**

**T**

[I'm going to tells what happened next!]

After the big birdy told us what to get for mommy and daddy we decided to go to the store. I told them that we were supposed to ask mommy and daddy first before leaving the house.

"Mommy we're leaving to get you some medicine okay?" I whispered to them because they were dead - I mean unconsioused.

They didn't say anything so I took that as a yes and we left to go to the store – [Julesy says I should jump to the more excitinger part and that I shouldn't call him Julesy]

After we got the medicine for mommy and daddy we walked back home. The birdy was still tied up and she said a lot of bad words. Cleo poured the pink stuff into mommy and daddy's mouths. And then they waked up. The end!

**C**

**L**

**E**

**O**

[That's not the end. Sorry, Matt doesn't know how to tell stories but mom said we had to let him speak]

Well after our parents woke up the first thing they did was scream at us about the mess. That's when they must've noticed the giant bird in the background and they started to understand that it wasn't our fault. We explained what happened and how we saved their lives by giving them Pepto-Bismol.

"That was definitely a strange start to the morning," my dad said to us. He laughed and gave us each a hug. Mom hugged us too but as she looked at the mess that was their home, I was sure she wasn't sure whether to punish us, congratulate us, or worry over us.

"We easily defeated her," Jules said proudly pointing to Nekhbett who was still tied up and looking terrified at the now awake older Kanes.

Dad approached the cowering vulture, "You're Nekhbett. You're the goddess that possessed Gran and attacked Sadie all those years ago."

"Yes Carter Kane. I was after revenge! I was going to poison her but some snotty kid wouldn't tell me where she was or open the door."

I laughed at the mention of Kwoli – even if he had opened the door Nekhbett wouldn't have had a chance against him. Since he was half god he was really powerful.

"So you poisoned us and tried to kill our kids?" Mom asked. She looked _really_ angry and her amber eyes were transfixed on Nekhbutt's face. I knew that – and it meant you were either grounded or about to get yelled at.

Nekhbett must've sensed just how much trouble she was in because all she could do was squawk as my parents towered over her.

"You're going to clean up this mess. You're going to apologize to me, Carter and my children and then you're going to leave and never hurt another Kane for the rest of your godly life!" I couldn't help but smile as my mom released all of her fury at the whimpering god. And I was glad that I didn't have to help clean – it would take Nekhbeard all week to finish.

After my mom finished giving the orders to Nekhlberries on what to clean, we went to stay at Aunt Sadie and Uncle Anubis's house until the cleanup process was over. However due to Kwoli not believing us at the door that we were his relatives we had to go to a hotel.

And that's the end of our adventure! Perhaps it wasn't as cool as my parents and Aunt Sadie's – but it is kinda nice to just relax with my parents and brothers.

Plus as long as Ma'at needs to be balanced the Kanes will be there together. [Jules says he'll only be there if there's chocolate]

THE END

**AN:/**

** I hope you all liked that short adventure with their kids.**

At** CheyRainAwesomeness, **maybe.. I'm just not sure if I'll have the time. I still have 2 other stories to finish and I already promised a sequel for this other story I wrote. But I might make just a series of oneshots and update it whenever. That seems like the easiest.

At **Animal Charmer 11**, I'm going to update that story soon I promise! I just have to finish reorganizing how I'm going to finish it.

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted (and even those who just read every chapter!). I had made this huge list of everyone's usernames but ffnet must've deleted it. So I'll just have to use some computer art as my thanks!  
**

** ヽ(´ー`)人(´∇｀)人(`Д´)ノ**

**キタ━━━(゜∀゜)━━━!**

**d(*⌒▽⌒*)b**

**ヽ(´▽`)/**

** (⌒▽⌒) **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
